Once Upon a Joke
by UnicornStickers
Summary: Comenzamos al final de la tercera temporada, antes del viaje en el tiempo, lo siguiente será diferente a la serie, pero conservando algunos detalles. SQ y OQ.
1. Capítulo 1

**Uno**

* * *

El portal de Zelena había sido abierto. La luz que desprendía podía verse desde cada rincón de Storybrooke. En Granny's, Rumpel advirtió a todos para que se quedaran allí, pues podía ser peligroso. Acto seguido, Leroy fue a comunicárselo al resto del pueblo. Todos los presentes hicieron caso al consejo y se quedaron a la espera de lo que pasaría, preparados para lo peor. Solo que no contaban con que faltaba alguien.

\- Hay que avisar a Emma. La maravilla manca y ella están fuera. Para variar. – dijo Regina rodando los ojos, presentía que se iban a meter en un gran problema por su culpa.

\- Espera, la llamaré. – respondió Charming preocupado.

\- Con los maravillosos consejos que sueles darle, no creo que ahora mismo quiera hablar contigo. Voy a buscarla.

\- Regina, no puedes ir sola. Voy contigo. Podrían estar en peligro. – Robin apareció con su ballesta en la mano, más que preparado.

Regina no pudo evitar mirarlo con cariño. A pesar de que lo más probable es que no pudiera protegerla, no se rendía. Era muy amoroso con ella y eso le encantaba.

-o-

En otro lado no solo habían visto el portal, sino que estaban justo delante observando de dónde provenía esa extraña luz.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – gritó Emma confundida. ¿Se acostumbraría alguna vez a ver cosas mágicas?

\- El portal de Zelena. Está abierto...pero ¿cómo? – Hook estaba tan confundido como ella.

\- Vamos a verlo más de cerca, tenemos que investigar. Quién sabe Zelena puede estar por aquí.

Casi habían llegado al granero cuando se encontraron con Regina y Robin.

\- Te lo dije, este par de idiotas iba a estar por aquí.

Ni aunque quisiese, Regina podría evitar ser irónica. Eso iba en su ser, y formaba parte de su encanto. Robin quiso evitar reírse, pero no lo consiguió.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Emma.

\- ¿Te crees que sabemos más que tú, salvadora? Solo sabemos que esa cosa que hay ahí dentro es peligrosa y podría acabar con todos nosotros.

\- Hay que alejarse de aquí rápido. Vamos. – dijo Robin.

\- Pero... – Emma intentó replicar, pero cerró la boca tras ves tres miradas fijas sobre ella.

\- Emma, ya has oído. Tanto querer irte a Nueva York para no tener que lidiar con la magia y eres la primera que lo busca. – Hook la agarró del brazo con cuidado de no hacerle daño, con la intención de que cediera más rápido.

-o-

Emma estaba a punto de hacerles caso e ir con ellos, pero ya era demasiado tarde para huir. Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y el portal los atrajo hacia él.

\- ¡Regina! – gritó alterada- ¿Puedes usar tu magia para cerrar el portal?

\- Pero, ¿tú que te crees? –respondió la alcaldesa intentando sujetarse a una viga de madera, sin éxito- ¿Que estoy en mejores condiciones que tú? Es una magia muy poderosa.

Emma la agarró del brazo y consiguieron sujetarse por un momento para no ser tragadas por el portal, pero no pudieron aguantar mucho tiempo y ambas fueron succionadas primero, para después ser seguidas por Hook y Robin.


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola! Antes que nada quería agradeceros por vuestras reviews, me ha hecho actualizar así de rápido!**

**Sobre SwanQueen/Outlawqueen, lo único que puedo adelantar es que de momento habrá de los dos ships, y más adelante veremos cómo sigue la historia :)**

**Por último, agradecer a quien ha comentado como "Tu fan", ¡Gracias! Deberíais agradecerle todos porque es quien me ha impulsado a escribir la historia y a subirla aquí.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias a todos y aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. ¡A disfrutar!**

* * *

**Dos**

* * *

\- Oh no. Otra vez no. En el bosque encantado no. – Emma miraba de un lado para otro, como si estuviera viviendo en un sueño y realmente no estuviera allí. No podía estar ahí, ¡maldita sea!

\- Pues seguro que es mucho mejor que Nueva York. – dijo Regina, pinchándola. – No me puedes decir que no tiene su encanto.

\- Para ti sí, que has vivido toda tu vida aquí. La última vez que estuve solo había gente queriendo matarme. Una de ellas, tu madre.

Regina quiso responderle algo, pero se llevó un empujón de Hook.

\- ¡Caballeros negros! Escondeos.

\- ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a una reina? No me voy a esconder. ¿Te repito que soy la reina?

\- Ahora mismo no. Regina, ven antes de que te metas en problemas. No creo que quieras luchar contigo misma. – dijo Robin con voz tranquila, sabía que Regina entraría en razón y le haría caso.

Tras los caballeros negros, llegaba un carruaje en el que evidentemente iba Regina, o "La Reina Malvada", como era más comúnmente conocida en esa época. A pesar de su maldad, Robin se quedó embelesado observándola.

\- Esos pantalones de cuero te sientan de maravilla. ¿Por qué no los llevas en Storybrooke?

\- Me los pondré cuando el pirata se cambie de ropa.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué tienen de malo mis ropas? – preguntó Hook ofendido.

\- Oye, ya sé que se te da bien limpiar cuero, pero esta vez Regina tiene razón. Un cambio de ropa no te sentaría mal. Quizás hasta me gustes un poco. – respondió Emma, sabía el efecto que tenía en el pirata y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

\- ¿Ves? Así igual te la terminas de ligar de una vez y dejas de dar por saco. Un punto para la salvadora por decir algo coherente.

Robin era el único que se había quedado atento a los movimientos de La Reina Malvada, ajeno a la discusión de los otros tres.

\- Ya has terminado de amenazar a esa aldea y te has ido. – dijo mirando a Regina. - Podemos irnos.

\- Pero no así, llamarán demasiado la atención. Un cambio de ropa no os vendría nada mal. Con todos los respetos, mi reina. – dijo Hook haciendo una falsa reverencia.

\- ¿Tú no pero nosotras si? Venga ya. ¿Estás de broma? – respondió Emma. Alejarse de su chaqueta de cuero y sus vaqueros no era de su agrado.

\- Swan, no seas testaruda, vamos.

Emma y Hook emprendieron marcha al instante en busca de ropa para cambiarse. Sin embargo, Regina se quedó atrás un momento.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Robin quedándose atrás con ella.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que después de haber visto eso no me odias? Ya sabes, yo era…malvada.

\- Estoy más que seguro. Ahora no eres así. Vamos.

Regina lo miró y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. Le gustaba saber que alguien confiaba en ella, y que estaba ahí para apoyarla, sin importar lo que hubiese hecho en su pasado.

**-o-**

Afortunadamente pudieron hacerse con dos vestidos de los aldeanos, aunque a Emma le tomó más tiempo ponerse el suyo.

\- Vamos Swan, no tenemos todo el día.

\- Si pudiera respirar con este corsé todo sería más fácil.

\- La verdad es que te queda muy bien ese vestido. – Hook la miró con una sonrisa burlona. Quién iba a decirle que la vida le permitiría verla con un vestido que no iba nada a juego con su personalidad.

\- Deja de intentar ligar conmigo, si pudiera no llevaría este escote.

\- De verdad estoy disfrutando de esta pelea de enamorados, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo. Hay que ponerse en marcha para volver al presente. – intervino Regina.

\- ¿Cómo puedes respirar? – la miró Emma sorprendida, pues Regina llevaba su vestido sin inmutarse- ¿Cómo puedes saber en qué época estamos?

\- Rubia tenías que ser. ¿Crees que no recuerdo cuándo hice cada cosa? Ahora mismo tu madre estará siendo perseguida para matarla. Pero eso no importa. Tenemos que volver.

**-o-**

Habían decidido que tendrían que pasar esa noche en el bosque, pues estaba demasiado oscuro para continuar.

\- Es mejor pasar desapercibidos. – les indicó Robin.- Haremos una pequeña hoguera y en cuanto amanezca nos vamos. Creo que deberíamos ir hacia el castillo del oscuro.

\- Bien, ¿quién se encarga de la hoguera? –preguntó Emma. – Me estoy muriendo del frío.

\- Déjamelo a mí. – y al instante, Regina creó una bola de fuego para hacer la hoguera.

\- Se supone que teníamos que pasar desapercibidos.

\- Pues contigo es muy difícil, Emma. O te comportas como si fueras de aquí o te dejamos atrás.

**-o-**

Al amanecer, tal y como dijo Robin, partieron para seguir su camino en busca de Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Mirad, otro carruaje. Tened cuidado, puede ser la reina otra vez. – advirtió Hook.

\- Por si no te habías fijado, mi carruaje es negro y este es blanco. – respondió Regina- Debe ser el carruaje del cursi de tu padre. – dijo dirigiéndose a Emma.

\- Da igual, tenemos que escondernos. – respondió esta.

\- Y yo creo que tú deberías esconderte el escote, porque poco más y al pirata se le cae la baba.

\- ¿Celosa, su majestad? – intervino Hook después de hacer su usual movimiento de ceja.

\- Más quisieras.

\- Hook, concéntrate en tu Swan. – le advirtió Robin. Después, los cuatro se quedaron atentos a lo que ocurriría.

A pesar de la pequeña discusión, pudieron ver llegar el carruaje de David, y cómo Snow planeaba asaltarlo. Emma miraba la escena fascinada, pero sin querer rompió una rama y Snow cayó tras perder el equilibrio.

**-o-**

\- ¡Joder Emma! Es que eres retrasada. – dijo Regina con rabia, intentando no gritar.

\- Yo no...¡fue sin querer!


	3. Capítulo 3-1

**¡Hola! Bueno, en este capítulo ya empezamos a entrar en la historia, espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Tres - Primera parte**

Después del "pequeño" accidente provocado por Emma, todo se volvió un caos. Regina no podía parar de moverse de un lado a otro, diciendo y maldiciendo.

\- Ahora con más razón tenemos que buscar a Rumpelstiltskin. – dijo Hook. – Si nos damos prisa lo encontraremos hoy.

\- No me puedo creer que este aquí perdiendo mi tiempo para ahora tener que arreglar la historia entre estos dos. Si no fuera por Henry, por mí que se podrían morir esos dos cursis. – respondió Regina, aún enfadada.

Robin se acercó a Regina para calmarla.

\- Regina. Lo conseguiremos y volveremos al presente lo antes posible. Te lo prometo.

\- Y luego te burlas de nosotros dos. – dijo Emma observándolos arqueando una ceja. No parecían molestarle lo más mínimo los comentarios de Regina.

**_-Once Upon a Joke-_**

Habían emprendido camino hacía unas horas, y el castillo de Rumpel aún se encontraba lejos, pero por suerte este decidió adelantarse y dar con ellos.

\- ¡Vaya! – canturreó, con su peculiar movimiento de manos- ¿Quién iba a decir que me encontraría con mi querida reina tan bien acompañada? Y más por este magnífico pirata. Hacía tiempo que no nos cruzábamos, querido.

Rumpel trató de ahogar a Hook, pero Emma se lo impidió.

\- ¡No! Necesitamos tu ayuda. – gritó. – No somos de aquí. No de este tiempo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – la usual vocecilla que usaba Rumpel había desaparecido- ¿Mi ayuda con qué?

\- Venimos del futuro. – dijo Regina.

\- ¡Pero eso no es posible! Los viajes en el tiempo son algo que nadie ha realizado nunca.

\- Oh, claro que es posible. – dijo Hook – por algo estamos aquí. Parece ser, cocodrilo, que alguien lo ha conseguido.

\- ¿Cómo puedo saber que me estáis diciendo la verdad? – respondió Rumpel interesado – de ti no me fío, sucio pirata.

\- Quizás de él no, pero puedes confiar en mí –dijo Emma - Conozco a tu hijo. Su nombre es Baelfire y cayó por un portal hasta nuestro mundo.

\- Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad, porque si no, no tendré más remedio que dejarte sin cabeza y hacer un asado contigo.

\- Rumpel, acaba con tus amenazas y ayúdanos. Te está contando la verdad. – dijo Regina.- Por culpa de ella evitamos que sus padres se conocieran, cosa que es vital para que la historia fluya y el futuro no cambie.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué os parece empezar por una fiesta? Nos encontraremos al anochecer – soltó una risita y desapareció en una nube.

**_-Once Upon a Joke-_**

Después de los vestidos y apariencias correspondientes y de convencer a Snow para que asistiera al castillo durante la fiesta, se marcharon hacia el reino del Rey Midas, cuyo castillo era completamente impresionante.

\- Sigo sin poder moverme. Justo cuando creía que la ropa no podía ser peor... –se quejó Emma.

\- Anda, deja de quejarte y céntrate en inventarte un nombre de princesa. Que sea creíble, por favor. – le respondió Regina.

\- Soy la princesa Leia.

\- Si es que hasta para eso eres cortita. Pero valdrá.

Mezclarse entre la multitud real y el baile no fue difícil, en gran parte gracias al cambio de apariencias que les había dado Rumpelstiltskin.

\- Robin...puede que aparezca…bueno, yo, de nuevo. ¿Estás seguro que estás preparado para verme otra vez? – le preguntó Regina una vez estuvieron dentro del castillo, y la fiesta hubo comenzado.

\- Regina, no me importa cómo hayas sido antes, te lo he dicho. Me importas ahora. Y ahora no eres la mujer malvada que eras entonces.

Regina asintió y se abrazó a él un momento, para luego dejarse llevar y disfrutar por un rato de su compañía, de un baile al que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ir, porque su vida nunca se la dio. Pero ahora, allí estaba, y tenía que aprovechar.

Pero efectivamente, la reina malvada no tardó en aparecer, y por haber ayudado a Snow, se llevó presas a Emma y a sí misma, sin saberlo.

**_-Once Upon a Joke-_**

Los calabozos estaban vacíos, salvo por una persona. Una mujer de capa morada se encontraba sentada en medio de su celda, con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Quién eres? Yo soy Leia. –se presentó Emma.

\- ¿Qué haces? Se supone que este sitio no es para hacer amigos. – susurró Regina.

\- La reina no sabe quién soy. –respondió la mujer. - Es mejor que se quede así.

\- ¿Acaso eres tan importante? – preguntó Regina – a la reina no le importa quién seas, te arrancará el corazón de todas maneras.

\- Tienes razón –la mujer miró al suelo y suspiró, luego levantó la vista- Mi nombre es Marian.

\- ¿La mujer de Robin Hood? – pensó Emma en voz alta, ganándose un codazo de Regina.

\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – preguntó Marian sorprendida.

\- Yo...sólo...he oído historias.

**_-Once Upon a Joke-_**

Regina apartó a Emma para hablar con ella sin que Marian escuchase.

\- Se supone que ella va a morir mañana, y que yo voy a ser su asesina. Emma por favor, tienes que sacarme de esta.

\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tu familia me destrozó la vida una vez, no quiero que se repita.

\- Pero...

\- Joder, Emma. Mátala, y te haré el favor que quieras. O por lo menos asegúrate de que muere, sin que sea yo quien la mate.

\- Me estás pidiendo que mate a alguien, ¿te has vuelto loca?

\- Por favor. El favor que quieras. Sea cual sea. Vamos Emma.

\- Está bien. –suspiró – quiero recuperar a Graham.

\- Y parecías tonta. ¿No tienes suficiente con el pirata y quieres también al cazador?


	4. Capítulo 3-2

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aprovecho hoy para dejar esta segunda parte y para comentar un par de cosas. **

**Lo primero: tranquilos, SwanQueen is coming!**

**Lo segundo: dar las gracias por sus reviews, espero que os siga gustando esta historia :)**

* * *

**Tres – Segunda Parte**

Emma acababa de abrir los candados de las celdas sólo con dos alambres y un par de movimientos, mientras Regina la veía sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué tipo de magia es esa?

\- No es magia. Se aprende tras haber vivido unos cuantos años en las calles. – respondió una Emma orgullosa de sí misma. Había conseguido sorprender a Regina finalmente, y eso no era fácil.

\- Podría haberlos roto yo con magia. – respondió Regina cruzándose de brazos, lo que hizo sonreír a Emma.

\- No creo que eso hubiera sido conveniente en la situación que estamos.

\- Primer comentario inteligente. Tienes razón.

Para cuando iban a salir de allí, no sin antes "rescatar" a Marian, apareció Hook.

\- ¡Swan! Robin nos está cubriendo, tenemos que salir de aquí ya.

\- Hook, por favor adelántate tú y no dejes que os hagan daño. Regina y yo tenemos unos pequeños asuntos que resolver antes de volver.

-¿Suena eso a que estás preocupada por mí? – preguntó el pirata arqueando una ceja.

\- Hook, por favor. Estaremos bien.

\- Está bien Swan, te daré como mucho 4 horas. Si no has vuelto…

\- Habremos vuelto. – interrumpió Regina.- No te pongas sentimental.

Después de convencer a Hook para que se fuera, liberaron a Marian.

\- Muchas gracias. – dijo esta.- Se supone que mañana al amanecer debería morir.

\- Oh, y lo harás…- dijo Regina, lo suficientemente bajo como para que no escuchara.

\- ¡Regina! – la regañó Emma, devolviéndole el codazo de esta anteriormente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Marian confundida.

\- Nada, a ella solo…le gusta bromear. – inventó Emma.

\- Bueno, se supone que ahora vamos en busca de un cazador, ¿no? – preguntó Regina resignada, tendría que soportar a Marian más tiempo, y cómo no, a Emma.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

Recorrieron los pasillos del castillo en busca de Graham, con cuidado de no ser vistas. Pero Marian era una carga que Regina no estaba segura de poder soportar.

\- Míralo, allí está. – dijo Emma.

Antes de que pudiera acercarse a él, Regina la agarró haciéndola pararse.

\- ¿Estás mal? Si lo rescatas ahora cambiarás todo el futuro, no llegará a Storybrooke, no te besará, nunca lo habrías conocido.

\- ¿Qué propones entonces?

\- Sólo necesito algo de él, un pelo…en Storybrooke usaremos algún hechizo, uno de mis corazones y estará de vuelta con nosotros.

\- Realmente, Regina no sabía si ese experimento saldría bien, sobre todo después del último incidente de Whale con Daniel. Pero no se lo diría a Emma, necesitaba que le hiciera ese favor.

\- Bueno…está bien. – dijo Emma no muy convencida.

\- ¿De qué tanto hablan? – preguntó Marian. – Y…¿por qué estamos espiando a uno de los caballeros de la reina?

\- Bueno, ya tengo a la indicada que nos hará el trabajo. –dijo Regina, luego se dirigió a Marian- Ahora, ve hacia él fingiendo que te has perdido, y en cuanto puedas consíguenos un pelo. No es muy difícil.

\- Pero… - replicó esta- ¡Me va a hacer daño!

\- No te lo hará. – intervino Emma.- Hazle caso a ella.

Les costó un poco más convencer a Marian, pero al final consiguieron que cediera.

\- Dios Emma, esta es más petarda que tú. – le dijo Regina, una vez Marian se hubo alejado.- Ahora me caes un poco mejor.

Decir que Emma estaba confundida era quedarse corto. Dos cumplidos de Regina, el mismo día. Quién lo hubiera pensado. Simplemente se limitó a asentir y a agradecerle. Después de conseguir el pelo de Graham, prácticamente gracias a él, porque Marian no hizo más que tener miedo, se fueron sin ser vistas, e inconscientemente ayudadas por él.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

Dicen que cuanto más tranquilo parece algo, más peligro tiene, y en este caso, el bosque estaba peligrosamente en silencio. Demasiado tranquilo. Emma y Regina caminaban juntas, Marian las seguía de cerca, más atrás.

\- Regina…no sé si matarla sea la mejor idea. – susurró Emma.

\- Tienes razón.- respondió Regina pasándose las manos por la cara.- Pero debe morir. Solo…no quiero ser yo quien la mate. No quiero cambiar el futuro. –suspiró - Y tampoco quiero tener que contarle a Robin que maté a su mujer.

\- A lo mejor si la mandamos a un lugar lejano puede vivir a su suerte, ¿no?

\- Desde que te separaste del pirata tienes buenas ideas. ¿Estás segura de que te gusta?

\- Déjalo ya, Regina.

De un momento a otro, se empezaron a oír sonidos de caballos y armaduras.

\- Emma, ¡corre!¡Vamos a escondernos!

\- Regina tiró de su brazo y salió corriendo. A Emma y a ella les dio tiempo de huir, pero a Marian no, y la alcanzó una flecha. Un disparo mortal que la dejó agonizando en el suelo, y ya no podían salvarla.

\- Después de todo, tenía que morir. – dijo Emma, encogiéndose de hombros.- Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí.

\- Para ser el producto del amor verdadero, eres un poco retorcida.

\- La verdad es que me caía un poco mal. No deseaba su muerte, pero tenía que ser así.

\- Hoy me estás cayendo bien...venga, tenemos que irnos sin ser vistas.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

El bosque encantado estaba en uno de sus días más oscuros. La luna, que siempre brillaba en todo su esplendor, ahora estaba oculta por nubes negras, y nuestras dos heroínas (sobre todo Regina) huían sin parar de los caballeros negros, que las habían oído. Aún no habían pasado las 4 horas límites de Hook, así que tenían tiempo para huir de los caballeros y regresar con ellos. Con lo único que no contaban era con un profundo lago, donde algo agarró a Regina y la arrastró a las profundidades.

\- ¡Regina! – gritó Emma desesperada.

Y tras este grito se lanzó sin dudar al lago, con la esperanza de salvarla, aunque apenas se viese nada. Era hora de utilizar su magia. Con solo desearlo, un rayo de luz salió de Emma, algo que frenó a la criatura que se había llevado a Regina y la soltó. Entonces, nadó hacia donde estaba ella inconsciente, y con un poco de esfuerzo la sacó de allí.

Fueron varios los intentos de reanimar a Regina, sin ningún resultado. Pero no podía dejarla allí, Regina no podía morir. Finalmente, Emma optó por hacerle el boca a boca.

\- Vamos Regina, ¡tienes que vivir! – la sacudió un poco – ¡Regina! - continuó haciéndole el boca a boca hasta que esta despertó.

\- ¡Swan!

\- Emma se levantó del suelo exaltada, desesperada y asustada, y fue corriendo hacia Hook.

\- ¡Hook! Ayúdame a llevar a Regina al campamento o donde sea que estén. ¡Rápido!

Entre ella y Hook llevaron a Regina junto a la hoguera que había hecho Robin, en un lugar que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban.

\- ¡Regina! – Robin se levantó y fue a ayudarla nada más verla- ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Sucedió algo extraño. – explicó Emma.- Había un lago, y luego…algo agarró a Regina y la hundió.

\- Gracias por salvarla. – respondió, abrazando a Regina, con cuidado para que se mantuviera en pie.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

Mientras Robin ayudaba a Regina a sentarse junto a la hoguera para calentarse, Hook apartó a Emma un momento.

\- ¿Un boca a boca a Regina? ¿De verdad?

\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? – Emma seguía nerviosa- No iba a dejarla morir. Contigo hice lo mismo, ¿estás celoso?

\- Tras decir eso, volvió con Regina y Robin.

-Ya hemos arreglado todo, ¿no? – preguntó sentándose frente a ellos, junto a la hoguera.

\- Creo que sí –respondió Regina, más repuesta- pero no estaría de más comprobar que tus padres se conocen para acabar con esto ya.

\- Entonces tendremos que buscar a Rumpelstiltskin de nuevo. – comentó Robin.

\- Sí – dijo Hook con ironía- quizás lleguemos a tiempo para su boda con Belle.

A la mañana siguiente, se pusieron en marcha para comprobar que Snow y Charming se habían conocido, y por lo tanto, todo volvía a seguir su curso. Entonces, se dirigieron al castillo de Rumpel para poder volver, algo que consiguieron sin problema, ya que gracias a la magia de Emma y Regina se hizo posible el viaje de vuelta.

Este viaje en el tiempo no solo le había enseñado a Emma varias lecciones, sino que también la habían dejado con una confusión más.

* * *

**Bueno, el próximo capítulo será la boda Rumbelle, y lo único que puedo decir es que será totalmente diferente a la de la serie. Espero poder actualizar pronto! **


	5. Capítulo 4

**Cuatro**

El bosque de Storybrooke estaba muy bien decorado, acorde al día importante que les esperaba. Y es que Rumpel y Bella querían celebrar su matrimonio con todos los habitantes del pueblo. Había globos blancos y cintas alrededor de los árboles, y un pequeño altar al lado de la fuente de los deseos. Ese lugar era especial, porque de ahí había surgido la magia que ahora era parte del pueblo.

Todo estaba preparado para que el día fuese perfecto, y la mayoría estaba ultimando los detalles finales, pensando qué peinado llevar o cómo vestirse para la ceremonia. Por una vez estaban viviendo días normales y tranquilos, o tan tranquilos como podían ser por allí. Con lo que no contaban los habitantes de Storybrooke es con lo que pasaría después.

Antes de la boda, se celebraría la pequeña ceremonia de los Charmings para decir el nombre del bebé, así que todos estaban reunidos en Granny's.

\- Por fin hemos decidido el nombre de nuestro bebé. – anunció Snow con una sonrisa- La verdad es que nos ha costado mucho porque queríamos que tuviese el nombre de alguien especial. Y qué mejor que conmemorar a la persona que, aunque muchas veces nos ha intentado matar…al final nos ha terminado por salvar a todos…varias veces. En tu honor, Regina, este bebé se llamará Daniel.

Regina sonrío a medias y se secó un par de lágrimas, mientras Robin la abrazaba.

\- A pesar de lo complicada que es nuestra historia, y todo lo que nos hemos hecho la una a la otra, te doy las gracias. Daniel siempre será especial. – agradeció Regina.

**_-Once Upon a Joke-_**

Y como una ceremonia iba tras otra, finalmente todos fueron a la boda. El ambiente era perfecto y Archie, que no ganaba lo suficiente como psiquiatra y ahora parecía que se dedicaba a ser sacerdote también, estaba muy feliz, casi tanto como los novios. Fue el emotivo momento de los votos matrimoniales cuando algo lo interrumpió todo.

\- ¡Un tornado! –gritó Grumpy - ¿De dónde demonios viene?

\- Es un tornado verde. –observó Regina- No sé por qué no me sorprende.

Los más rápidos –o más cobardes- comenzaron a correr huyendo del tornado, pero no todos tuvieron la misma suerte y otros fueron tragados por él. El tornado los absorbió y de repente se encontraron en medio de un camino de baldosas amarillas.

\- ¿Qué demonios es este lugar? – preguntó Emma.

\- Esto es Oz, amor. – le respondió Hook.

\- Esto tiene que ver con Zelena… - casi gruñó Regina.

Rumpel tragó en seco. No podía ser. Emma y Regina fueron las primeras en empezar a recorrer las misteriosas baldosas, seguidas por todos los demás. Se adentraron más en el camino, y al final de este se erigía un enorme castillo, con las puertas abiertas invitándolos a entrar. Y dentro…allí estaba Zelena.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido llegar hasta aquí? ¡Te quité el colgante!

Zelena solo pudo reír ante el comentario de su hermana.

\- Hermanita…creo que eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a mi querido Rumpelstiltskin.

\- ¡Sabía que habías hecho algo! – Regina dirigió la mirada hacia Rumpel de golpe- Ahora mismo vas a confesar qué hiciste.

Rumpel sabía que estaba en un aprieto, pero aun así tenía posibilidades de salir de esa sin ser descubierto, solo tenía que ser inteligente.

\- Bella tiene mi daga, ella misma lo confirmó, ¿qué pude haber hecho?

\- ¡Eso es verdad! Me la entregó ayer. – intervino Belle.

\- Pequeña ingenua…- rió Zelena- es precioso que confíes tanto en tu…novio, ¿marido quizás? ¿O no dio tiempo a terminar la boda?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Bella confundida.

\- Tu amado Rumpel te dio una daga falsa, la verdadera la usó conmigo creyendo que me podía matar, pero ya ves. No creo estar muerta.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? –gritó Rumpel, descubriéndose- ¡Habías perdido tu magia!

\- ¡Me diste una daga falsa! –le gritó Belle.

\- Bella, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que vengar la muerte de mi hijo.

\- El colgante…por eso no estás muerta. – pensó Regina en voz alta.

Regina había aprovechado esa pelea para hacer esa observación. Lo primero que hizo tras deducir por qué Zelena estaba viva, fue amenazarla con bolas de fuego.

\- Tranquila Regina, no estamos aquí para pelear… ¿cómo está mi sobrino?- dijo cambiando de tema y acercándose a Henry- ha crecido mucho…

\- ¡No te acerques! – gritaron Emma y Regina al unísono.

Zelena, al verse amenzada por el fuego de Regina y la espada de Emma, se retiró un poco del grupo.

\- Ahora nos vas a decir que es lo qué pretendes, por qué nos trajiste aquí. – la amenazó Emma.

\- ¿No es evidente? Solo para divertirme un rato. –rió- En realidad no fui yo. No tengo poderes. Además, no puedo controlar los tornados, y mucho menos, lo que traen hasta esta maldita tierra. Pero mis poderes…oh, los recuperaré, por eso no os preocupéis. Y no necesitaré más ese maldito colgante. Estar atada a él es lo peor que me pudo ocurrir. Y tú Regina, me vas a ayudar.

\- Me parece que no. ¿Por qué iba a ayudarte? – cuestionó Regina arqueando una ceja.

Porque yo sé algo que está pasando ahora mismo en Storybrooke, que todos vosotros ignoráis.


	6. Capítulo 5

_**¡Holaaa! Estoy por aquí de nuevo. Espero que os guste este capítulo :)**_

* * *

**Cinco**

A pesar de las reiteradas negativas de Zelena, todos los habitantes de Storybrooke que habían sido trasladados hasta el mundo de Oz se instalaron en su castillo. Y como no tenía poderes, no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo. Tras una larga charla – o más bien discusión – con Regina, Zelena aceptó enseñarle qué es lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento en su querido pueblo.

\- Vamos Regina, te lo mostraré. – dijo Zelena resignada.

\- Está bien, pero la salvadora también vendrá. – Regina la miró – Y veremos si hay trato.

Zelena suspiró y Emma miró a las dos hermanastras confusa, pero enseguida asintió y se unió a ellas.

\- Quizás deberíamos…decirle a Mr. Gold, ¿no? – propuso Emma, aunque no muy segura de lo que acababa de decir.

Las tres miraron hacia atrás, donde aún él y Bella discutían sobre la daga y las mentiras de Rumpel. No, definitivamente no era una buena idea.

\- Aunque fuera una buena idea, intentó matarme una vez, ¿crees que no lo intentaría otra? – cuestionó Zelena. – Me necesitáis, os guste o no.

\- Mamá, mamá, ¿Dónde vais? – preguntó Henry, que se había acercado corriendo.

\- Henry, por favor quédate aquí y bajo ningún concepto salgas, ¿está bien? Volveremos enseguida. – respondió Regina, para después darle un abrazo. Después Henry se despidió de Emma.

Mientras la pelirroja dirigía a la alcaldesa y la salvadora por más baldosas amarillas para llegar al hogar del Mago de Oz, donde podía ver otros mundos, estas últimas conversaban entre ellas.

\- Así que querías que viniera, ¿eh? – preguntó Emma. - ¿A qué viene de repente tanta confianza?

\- Bueno, me salvaste la vida, me guste o no. Y no te he tratado de la mejor de las maneras.

\- ¿Es eso una disculpa?

\- Ni lo sueñes, Swan.

**_-Once Upon a Joke-_**

Zelena se había quedado parada contemplando el castillo. Triste, desolado, pero afortunadamente vacío, algo favorable para ella.

\- Bien, ya hemos llegado. – anunció Zelena, entrando como si se tratara de su casa. Y casi lo era, había pasado días y noches completos observando a Regina, alimentando su envidia hacia ella.

\- ¿Y dónde está ese magnífico mago? – preguntó Regina.

\- Muerto. Lo convertí en un mono volador y luego vosotros lo matasteis. Mi querido Walsh. Era el más leal.

\- ¿Walsh era el Mago de Oz? – Emma no sabía ni por qué seguía sorprendiéndose. Ahora sentía pena por Walsh.

\- Oh sí, tu prometido. O casi. –rió Zelena. – No sé cómo pudiste ser tan tonta como para fijarte en él.

\- ¿Estabas saliendo con un mono volador? Yo pensaba que el pirata era lo peor, pero te has superado. Felicidades, Salvadora. – dijo Regina con ironía.

Emma no se molestó en responderle, así que simplemente siguieron adelante hasta llegar a la sala principal.

**_-Once Upon a Joke-_**

Las tres mujeres se acercaron a la misteriosa imagen que se estaba formando en el suelo. Poco a poco se fue volviendo menos borrosa y ante sus ojos apareció Storybrooke. Aparentemente todo estaba normal, excepto por el hecho de que todos los que habían quedado corrían de un lado para otro.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿De qué huyen? – preguntó Emma.

\- Oh, observa y disfruta. – dijo Zelena con una sonrisa. – Me encanta ver a ese endemoniado pueblo sufrir.

\- No deberías odiar tanto el pueblo, allí al menos no eras verde. – ironizó Regina. Emma soltó una risita, que fue ahogada por lo que vio después.

\- E-e-so que estoy viendo no es real, ¿verdad? – preguntó alterada.

\- ¿Eso es hielo? – se alarmó Regina. - ¿Storybrooke se está congelando?

\- Sí, querida. – respondió Zelena. – Pero eso no es lo mejor.

Tanto Emma como Regina siguieron observando cómo poco a poco Storybrooke se iba congelando, sin saber qué o quién estaba provocando eso. Y de pronto, una bola de fuego se cruzó en medio de todo ese hielo.

* * *

_**¿Qué estará pasando en Storybrooke? ¿Será Elsa? ¿Ingrid? ¿Se estará congelando por otra razón? **_


	7. Capítulo 6

**¡Hola de nuevo! Ya estoy por aquí con un capítulo nuevo, espero que os guste. **

**Muchas gracias por las reviews y espero que dejéis más, jajaja :)**

* * *

**Seis**

Tanto Emma como Regina seguían absortas en aquella imagen que se les estaba mostrando, entre confundidas y aterrorizadas, mientras Zelena no podía borrar la sonrisa que se le había formado en la cara. Aunque no había conseguido su venganza, el resultado que había logrado no estaba mal, pero nada mal. Era una lástima que tuviese que ayudar a salvar Storybrooke para recuperar sus poderes.

\- ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a volver ahora a Storybrooke? – Regina no estaba enfadada, eso era quedarse cortos para describirla. – Estamos atrapados en este estúpido mundo del que no sabemos cómo salir por culpa de un estúpido tornado, y no podemos tener ni un segundo de paz. Y tampoco tenemos idea de cómo vamos a solucionar la congelación del pueblo. Por no mencionar lo de…

\- Regina, tranquila, hallaremos una manera – la interrumpió Emma-, como lo hicimos para volver del pasado. Volveremos al pueblo antes de lo que piensas, y ya se nos ocurrirá qué hacer. Ahora, lo primero es volver. Y explicarles a los demás qué está pasando, claro… ¿Zelena?

La pelirroja se había quedado atrás dejando a Regina y Emma conversar, le convenía estar de vuelta y tendría que poner de su parte si quería que fuese lo más pronto posible. Estaban de camino a donde se habían quedado los demás, y la verdad era que durante el paseo sí que se le había ocurrido alguna idea.

\- Quizás haya que esperar otro tornado… si os trajo hasta aquí, os puede devolver. Pero es un poco arriesgado.

\- No importa lo arriesgado que sea, seguro que hay algún hechizo para invocar uno de esos malditos tornados y también un método para asegurarnos de que llegaremos a Storybrooke. – Regina las miró esperando una respuesta de ambas- Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa. Le preguntaremos a Rumpelstiltskin. – Se giró hacia Zelena- Y tú… te ayudaré a recuperar tus poderes, ¿de acuerdo? Pero lo negociaremos más tarde.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

La multitud había bombardeado a preguntas a las tres mujeres – realmente solo a dos de ellas, Zelena no era muy querida- desde que habían vuelto, pero ellas se habían limitado a decir que tenían que volver porque el pueblo estaba en peligro. No habían dado ni un detalle. Se encargarían de que cada uno se pusiera a salvo en cuanto llegaran, y se enfrentarían al problema. La única pega… seguían sin saber cómo.

\- Para invocar al tornado solo tenemos que dibujar un símbolo en el suelo…y del resto me encargo yo. – explicó Rumpelstiltskin.

Habían conseguido que su discusión con Bella hubiese terminado, por lo menos momentáneamente. Cuando estuviesen de vuelta tendrían tiempo para solventar todos los problemas que tuvieran. En cuestión de minutos el símbolo estuvo dibujado y Rumpel levantó su daga hacia el cielo. Emma se encargó de que los demás se situaran a una distancia prudencial, pero lo suficientemente cerca para que el tornado los alcanzase también. Y sucedió. Pensaron en Storybrooke con todas sus fuerzas, y finalmente se encontraron ante un paisaje casi totalmente congelado.

**_-Once Upon a Joke-_**

\- David, Hook, Robin, encargaos de llevarlos a todos a un lugar seguro, por favor. Regina y yo nos encargaremos de esto. –Emma los miró seria, sobre todo a su padre- Por favor, hacedme caso. Zelena es importante en estos momentos, así que debe estar a salvo también.

\- ¿Estás segura de que no necesitaréis nuestra ayuda? Puedo quedarme. – dijo Robin.

\- Vamos a enfrentarnos a fuerzas mágicas bastante poderosas, podremos con ello. – le dijo Regina. – No os pongáis en peligro. Y por favor, vigila a Henry. – Robin asintió y se despidieron.

Regina y Emma se miraron y asintieron antes de continuar.

\- ¿Está segura de que esto es una buena idea, señorita Swan?

\- No, pero tenemos que intentarlo. Espero que tengamos la suerte de encontrarlas separadas.

El pueblo estaba, aunque congelado y algo destrozado, tranquilo. No había ni un alma en la calle, por lo que debería ser relativamente fácil encontrar a las dos causantes de semejante caos. A no ser, claro, que las encontraran a ellas primero.

Una hora después, habían recorrido los lugares en los que más probabilidades tenían de encontrarse, pero no descubrieron nada. Parecían haberse evaporado.

\- He escuchado un ruido. – dijo Emma. – Por allí, en los establos. – dijo señalando hacia un camino de hielo que se había formado en medio de la calle- Parece que también ha dejado un rastro.

\- Bien – dijo Regina, sonriendo- encarguémonos de la bruja que quiere condenarnos a un invierno eterno.

Para cuando llegaron, dispuestas a acabar con aquella persona que amenazaba con mantener Storybrooke congelado, vieron algo que las dejó totalmente sorprendidas. Otra vez.

\- Tú no eres la que ha congelado la ciudad, ¿verdad? – preguntó Emma a la chica que habían hallado escondida junto a los caballos.

\- No. – respondió la chica, con algo de miedo.

\- Vaya, ahora que creía que podíamos acabar con esto de una vez. – se quejó Regina.

\- Me llamo Emma. ¿Y tú?

\- Elsa.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Hoooola! Vengo un domingo como Once Upon a Time. Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo :)**

* * *

**Siete**

\- Está bien, Elsa. ¿Tienes poderes de hielo, verdad?

Elsa solo se limitó a asentir. Se sentía bastante cohibida con la mirada de Regina sobre ella, que era fija y para nada amable. La analizaba, como dispuesta a encontrar algo que estuviese mal en ella. Algo que la hiciera culpable del hielo que se había formado en la ciudad.

\- ¿Puedes ayudarnos con todo esto? ¿Puedes descongelar la ciudad? – insistió Emma.

\- No. Los poderes de mi tía son demasiado fuertes, mucho más que los míos…

\- ¿Esa loca que está ahí fuera es tu tía? – preguntó Regina, sorprendida, luego miró a Emma. - ¿Pretendes confiar en ella? Seguro que esto es una especie de trampa, Emma.

\- Regina…estoy segura de que esto no es una trampa. ¿Por qué estaría Elsa escondida si no?

\- ¿Por qué si no? – repitió Regina. – Para mí está claro.

\- Si yo no soy de fiar, entonces tú tampoco. – interrumpió Elsa, mirando a Regina. – La que está peleando con mi tía allí fuera se parece un poco a ti, ¿es acaso tu hermana?

Regina había querido evitar el tema. Lo había querido evitar con todas sus fuerzas. Por eso habían ido primero a por Ingrid, para después encargarse del otro asunto. No estaba preparada para enfrentarse consigo misma, esa era la verdad. Porque no sabía qué hacer. No entendía por qué su versión más malvada estaba ahora e Storybrooke. Tenía una teoría bastante lógica, pero aun así, le costaba creérsela. Lo único que sabía es que tenía que frenarla antes de que acabase con todos aquellos a los que quería. Había conseguido mucho, y ni ella misma se podía interponer en eso.

\- De hecho, soy yo. – explicó Regina- No sé cómo, ni cuándo, ni qué pasó. Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy dando una explicación. Lo único que sé es que es mi "yo" de otra época. Y que tenemos que devolverla lo más pronto posible.

\- ¿Crees que debemos ir a por ella primero? – preguntó Emma, cautelosa.

Regina bajó la cabeza y luego asintió. Emma trató de entenderla, sería difícil enfrentarse a un "yo malvado de otra dimensión", o de otro tiempo, de lo que fuera.

\- Creo que sí, deberíamos ir tras ella. Luego nos encargaremos del congelador humano.

\- Elsa, ¿nos ayudarás? – preguntó Emma.

Elsa asintió, no sin antes pedir ayuda a ambas para encontrar a su hermana Anna, a la que había perdido 30 años atrás, tras ser encerrada en aquella urna. Les contó una versión resumida de su historia, pero incluyendo los detalles más importantes para que la entendieran bien. Emma aceptó de inmediato, pero sabía que Regina terminaría ayudando también.

**-Once Upon a Joke-**

Zelena había sido la única persona capaz de conjurar un viaje en el tiempo y Rumpelstiltskin estaba demasiado ocupado encargándose de sus propios problemas, así que serían solo ellas, y tendrían que confiar en la bruja verde a la que habían ido a buscar.

\- Ya veo que al fin vienes a buscar mi ayuda, hermanita. – miró a Elsa, que estaba detrás de ella junto a Emma. – Oh, y has reclutado a alguien más, ¿no? Qué adorable.

\- No tenemos tiempo para bromas Zelena – dijo Regina molesta-, querías mi ayuda y ahora la tendrás. Necesitamos que vuelvas a conjurar el portal para viajar al pasado.

\- Me temo que eso no es posible. Necesitaría a ese precioso bebé – dijo señalando al pequeño que se encontraba en brazos de Snow- y creo que sus padres no son lo suficiente amables como para prestármelo.

\- Sabes que no podemos usar al bebé. Tiene que haber otra forma.

\- Oh sí, hay otra forma. Podemos deshacer el hechizo. Pero en eso intervienes tú. Y ese, hermanita, es el hechizo que me hará recuperar mi magia.

Regina suspiró y dirigió su mirada hacia las otras mujeres. Sabía que si le devolvía los poderes a Zelena, esta seguiría con su venganza hacia ella. Por otra parte, le había prometido ayudarla. Emma le asintió. Sabía que encontrarían alguna manera de librarse de ella una vez tuviera poderes de nuevo.

\- Está bien. Haré lo que haga falta.

El rostro de Zelena se iluminó con una malévola sonrisa. Sea lo que sea que tenía planeado, no era nada bueno. Y Regina lo sabía. Tendría que tener más cuidado que nunca con ella.

**-Once Upon a Joke-**

Tenían todo preparado. Un señuelo, una poción, una trampa, algo que la reina malvada nunca dejaría escapar. Y que la haría estar tan ciega, que ni se percataría de que fuese simplemente un truco.

\- Regina. ¿Estás segura de todo esto?

Robin no había tenido la oportunidad de acercarse a ella hasta ese momento. Había estado tan ocupada preparándolo todo, y tan preocupada, que él desde la distancia lo había notado y solo quería reconfortarla un poco.

\- No te voy a mentir, Robin. Va a ser peligroso, pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Ya sabes el peligro que hay ahí fuera, y no me perdonaría si le pasase algo a Henry, o a Roland…o a ti. Ni siquiera a Snow o su estúpido marido. Incluso me daría pena que el pirata acabase sin su otra mano o peor. – Regina suspiró, resignada, a lo que Robin le respondió con media sonrisa.

\- Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás. Si quieres, puedo acompañarte. Para protegerte.

\- No Robin, te vas a quedar aquí, cuidando de la gente del pueblo. Ellos te necesitan ahora más que yo, ¿de acuerdo? Nos veremos cuanto todo esto acabe.

**-Once Upon a Joke-**

Era imposible que la Reina Malvada se hubiera escondido tan bien. Completamente. A no ser que hubiera descubierto que los habitantes habían vuelto y estuviese tramando algo. Esa era una posibilidad bastante probable, según Regina. La Reina siempre estaba dispuesta a atacar, nunca se arriesgaría a que la atacasen primero. Solo esperaba que su "yo" de ahora fuese un poco más inteligente que el de antes.

\- Regina, prepara el hechizo. – dijo Zelena. – Es el momento.

\- No sabía que tenías tan buenos instintos. – respondió esta alzando una ceja.

\- Te observé durante muchos años. Aunque no lo creas, sé que ahora mismo estás viniendo hacia aquí. Aunque ni tú te des cuenta.

\- He decidido que confiaré en ti. Como esto sea una trampa…

\- Oh, ¿por qué iba a ser una trampa? Tienes a dos aliadas contigo, técnicamente saldría perdiendo. Estoy segura de que la salvadora me mataría.

\- Puedes contar con ello, Zelena. – le advirtió Emma.

Regina colocó el colgante de Zelena en el suelo, y dirigió su magia hacia él. Todas las demás se apartaron, y poco a poco se fue creando una imagen de Snow, sola, indefensa, frágil. La Reina Malvada no tardaría en ir hacia ella, así que una vez estuvo completa, se escondieron. Cinco minutos después, allí estaba, predicción cumplida. Siguieron en plan y Regina hizo que se durmiera. Después todo pasó muy rápido. Zelena vertió un extraño líquido sobre el colgante, que hizo abrir un portal en el suelo, por el que la antigua Regina no tardó en caer. A la vez que se iba haciendo más grande, Zelena recuperaba sus poderes. Y por fin, pudo llevar a cabo su verdadero plan. Aprovechó que Regina estaba despistada para atacarla, intentando lanzarla a través del portal a ella también, pero lo único que logró fue llevarse otro golpe de la salvadora y uno más de Elsa, que la congeló al instante.

Emma se dirigió a Regina, que había quedado en el suelo inconsciente.

\- ¡Regina!

**-Once Upon a Joke-**

_Regina abrió los ojos de golpe. Miró a su alrededor, pero solo había árboles, y seguían hasta tan lejos como alcanzaba su visión. Volvió a mirar a todos lados, concentrándose, buscando algún indicio, por pequeño que fuera, de una carretera. Pero no había nada. Solo árboles. Estaba en medio de un enorme bosque, y no sabía que había sucedido. Una extraña sensación de nostalgia y comodidad/incomodidad la hizo mirar cómo iba vestida. Había ido a parar al Bosque Encantado. ¡Joder!_

* * *

**A partir de ahora usaré la cursiva para narrar lo que está pasando en el Bosque Encantado. ¡Ya empieza lo bueno! :)))**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Una vez más, estoy aquí un domingo, igual que OUAT! Se me va a hacer costumbre. Aquí tenéis el capítulo, creo que algo de lo que está pasando se explica un poco, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**Ocho**

\- ¡Regina!

Era la vigésima vez que Emma gritaba ese nombre. Le había tomado el pulso ocho veces, la había zarandeado, incluso le había echado algo de agua encima, y no había conseguido ningún resultado. Parecía que la morena que permanecía desmayada en el suelo no se despertaría en un par de horas. Elsa había tratado de calmarla de todas las maneras posibles, pero la otra rubia ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de escucharla. Diez minutos después, por fin entraba en razón y accedió a llamar a su padre para pedirle su ayuda. Charming no tardó en reaccionar y enseguida estuvo allí para socorrer a Regina. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a donde estaba el resto del pueblo, habían acomodado unas cuantas camas por el momento, y se habían organizado en turnos para dormir.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó a su hija una vez hubieron dejado a Regina en una de aquellas camas, bajo la vigilancia de Snow.

\- Nos…hemos librado de uno de los problemas. – explicó Emma. – No lo habíamos dicho para no preocuparos, pero había una especie de…Regina del pasado rondando por el pueblo.

\- ¿Qué? Emma, ¿te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es eso? Podría haberte pasado algo. ¿Es por eso que Regina está así?

\- Sí y no. Verás, nuestro plan era devolver a esa Regina a su época, y para eso necesitábamos a Zelena. Todo el plan fue bien hasta que ella intentó empujar a Regina hacia el portal. Conseguimos pararla y que no cayera, pero se desmayó. Y bueno, Zelena está congelada ahora mismo.

Charming escuchó atento toda la historia, algo extraño había pasado con Regina, pero no podía saber el qué. Su hija y Elsa siguieron explicándole con detalles lo sucedido, y resolviendo sus dudas.

\- Elsa, ¿crees que podrás descongelar a Zelena? – preguntó Emma un rato después. No le agradaba la idea pero ella era la única que podía saber algo.

\- No lo sé. Aún no puedo controlar bien mis poderes, y…lo de congelarla fue un acto reflejo. Pero trabajaré en ello si quieres. – respondió la rubia de la trenza.

\- Está bien. No importa. Puede quedarse así una época. Te prometo que en cuanto arreglemos lo de Regina podremos enfrentarnos a tu tía y encontrar a tu hermana.

Elsa asintió, confiando en las palabras de Emma. Iba a decir algo más, pero un grito proveniente de Snow las interrumpió.

\- ¡Regina acaba de despertar!

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_Estaba perdida. Estaba completa y absolutamente perdida. No porque no se hubiera recorrido aquellas tierras mil veces, que lo había hecho durante su persecución a Snow. Se sentía perdida porque no sabía qué hacer. No sabía ni en qué época estaba. ¿Dónde había ido a parar? ¡Mierda! Y acababa de ensuciar sus botas con barro. Lo único que había echado de menos de ser la Reina eran sus maravillosos vestidos, pero en Storybrooke la habrían mirado raro si se los ponía. Raro y con miedo. Sacudió la cabeza. No era el mejor momento para tener un monólogo sobre su ropa, y tampoco para preocuparse por haber manchado aquellas botas tan bonitas. Debía idear un plan. Empezar a caminar sería una buena idea, sobre todo por si a alguien se le ocurría pasar por allí y la veía. Estaba completamente desarmada y sí, otra vez, perdida. Cualquiera podría asaltarla, o matarla, no importaba que supieran o no quién era. En ese momento era débil. _

_\- ¿Regina? _

_Aquella voz…aquella voz era demasiado conocida. Y demasiado amable, demasiado buena, demasiado…todo. Demasiado para ser verdad, sencillamente. Se limitó a girarse, aunque sabía que no se encontraría a nadie. Estaba segura que su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Pero se equivocó. _

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

Abrió los ojos y el dolor de cabeza terminó por recorrerle todo el cuerpo. ¿Snow no podía tener un poco de consideración? Acababa de despertar después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo, y lo que menos le apetecía era escuchar un escándalo formado por nada más y nada menos que la que había sido su enemiga durante tantos años. Oh, pero eso no era lo peor. A los ciudadanos de Storybrooke les sobraron segundos para correr y rodear la cama donde se encontraba ella, para ver cómo estaba o para lastimar que no hubiese muerto. Regina era muy cruel consigo misma, sí. Pero así le había ido medianamente bien. Por lo menos no dolía tanto como solía hacerlo años atrás.

\- Regina, ¿estás bien?

Había cerrado los ojos de nuevo cuando distinguió la voz de la salvadora. No quería abrir los ojos, no quería mirarla, no quería ver a nadie. Solo quería mantener los ojos cerrados y dormir. Pero sabía que Emma no se rendiría hasta que le dijese algo.

\- Estoy tan bien como para saber que por un simple dolor mi cabeza no va a explotar ni mis sesos saldrán volando hasta pegarse en vuestras ropas. – rió un poco después de escucharse decir eso- sería asqueroso. Es bueno que no vaya a pasar.

Oyó a Charming pedirle a Henry que le trajera una pastilla. O dos, una de ellas para las alucinaciones. Volvió a reír, esta vez internamente, al pensar en lo idiota que era el príncipe. Nunca entendería cómo el pueblo podía aceptar a unos soberanos con tan poco cerebro.

\- Bien. – volvió a hablar Emma, ignorando su comentario anterior. – Además del dolor de cabeza, ¿te ocurre algo más? ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

\- Sí. Estábamos enviando a la mejor versión de mí misma de vuelta a su mundo. – ironizó – y lo logramos, ¿no es así?

\- Exactamente. Perfecto, ahora solo necesitarás descansar un poco. Henry vendrá enseguida con la pastilla.

**_-Once Upon a Joke-_**

_Habían pasado al menos cinco minutos, y ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra. Él se acercó a ella, lentamente. Tampoco entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero podía intuir algo. Por lo menos, una teoría. Ya comprobaría más tarde si era cierta. _

_\- No te acerques. – dijo Regina al fin. – No hasta que me expliques qué ha pasado y por qué me conoces. _

_\- Regina, lo recuerdo todo. No entiendo cómo, ni por qué, pero me han venido todos los recuerdos de Storybrooke, de todo lo que ocurrió después de la maldición. Y de alguna manera, se han mezclado con los recuerdos de aquí, mientras tú no estabas. _

_\- ¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto tiempo me he ido? _

_\- Tres semanas. Lo suficiente como para que se esté celebrando la desaparición de la Reina Malvada. Por eso estoy aquí. Escuché que la reina se había marchado y volví a estos bosques. Al parecer, había menos peligro. _

_\- Eso quiere decir…que hemos compartido nuestros recuerdos con nuestros "yo" del futuro…de alguna forma. Y ahora estamos aquí. _

_\- Sí. Bueno, es una teoría. Puede que haya pasado eso. _

_Regina asintió. No lo entendía, pero eso era lo que más lógica tenía. Aunque fuese una teoría. Lo peor, era que aunque no lo fuese, las cosas no cambiarían. Seguía sin las respuestas que quería. ¿Qué debía hacer? _

_\- ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a seguir sin dejar que me acerque? _

_\- Oh, Robin. – fue ella quien se acercó y lo abrazó. – No sé qué hacer, no sé qué está pasando. Tengo que descubrirlo. _

_\- Tenemos. Iré contigo. _

_\- Está bien. – le sonrió un momento pero luego lo miró confundida. – Espera. ¿En qué época estamos?_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Holaaaa!**

**Aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste :)**

* * *

**Nueve**

Dos semanas. Habían pasado dos semanas y Regina empezaba a hartarse de Elsa, su estúpida hermana perdida y de la Reina de las Nieves, que apenas se había dejado ver. Solo en dos ocasiones había dejado pistas. La primera, un espejo roto. Y la segunda, un camino de hielo que no llevaba a ninguna parte.

Pero no solo estaba harta de ellas, sino también de Snow, Charming y todo su séquito, incluida Emma. Incluido Robin. No habían parado de intentar cuidarla y protegerla. Los primeros días no había estado mal, eso tenía que admitirlo, pero ahora estaba bien, no tenía ninguna enfermedad y podía valerse por sí misma, como siempre. No necesitaba un grupo de niñeras pendientes de ella las 24 horas. Por eso había pasado los últimos días sola. O por lo menos tan sola como pudo estar, porque no era fácil quitarse de encima a ninguno de ellos.

\- ¡Regina!

Otra vez. La alcaldesa rodó los ojos, a saber para qué la querían esta vez. ¿Tan difícil era dejarla en paz unos minutos? ¡Joder! Sabía que le había prometido a Elsa que la ayudaría, pero ya era demasiado. Necesitaba desconectar. Una vez el hielo se fuera de la ciudad pensaba salir de allí una temporada.

\- ¿Qué quiere ahora, señorita Swan? – preguntó con su tono característico, cargado de ironía al pronunciar las últimas palabras.

\- Hemos encontrado pistas nuevas. Otro espejo rojo, más restos de hielo… creemos que se está ocultando en alguna parte del bosque.

\- Esas pistas, señorita Swan, las está dejando esa mujer a propósito, ¿sabía? Está buscando el momento perfecto para tendernos una trampa. Pero está bien, vayamos y caigamos en ella para saber qué quiere de una maldita vez. – tras decir esto se levantó, dispuesta a ir lo más pronto posible.

\- Regina, sé que estás cansada, puedo notarlo. Pero pronto acabaremos con esa mujer y podremos descansar. Y ¿sabes?, puedes volver a llamarme Emma. – se encogió de hombros – Soy tu amiga.

**-Once Upon a Joke-**

_En el Bosque Encantado tampoco habían avanzado mucho. Regina se había unido a los Merry Men de Robin Hood, al menos por el momento. Le proporcionaban seguridad, y además, quería estar con él. Había cambiado su vestimenta de reina por otra más sencilla, y aunque no lograría pasar desapercibida, podía despistar. _

_Robin ya había situado a Regina en el tiempo, la desaparición de la Reina Malvada concordaba con las semanas que había pasado en Storybrooke, y con los recuerdos que ella tenía mezclados. En ocasiones no estaban claros, pero recordaba qué hizo para volver en el tiempo con su "yo" futuro y los demás. _

_El nuevo plan era dirigirse al puerto, pues habían escuchado que un barco pirata llegaría esa misma tarde. Solo esperaban que fuese el de Hook. Si iban en busca de respuestas, era mejor que lo hicieran juntos. _

_\- Eh, Regina. –le dijo Robin, acercándose a ella y pasando un brazo por su espalda. – Has estado muy pensativa. _

_\- Lo sé. Es solo que… sigue siendo todo tan confuso. Ahora mismo debería estar persiguiendo a Snow, tratando de matarla, y dentro de poco tiempo lanzando la maldición. Y ahora, no puedo hacerlo. Storybrooke no existirá nunca y no tendré a Henry. _

_\- A lo mejor hay otra respuesta. Si no, nuestros recuerdos de Storybrooke no existirían, ¿no crees?_

_\- Supongo que tienes razón. Aun así, después de encontrar a Hook me gustaría ir al castillo. Creo que podremos encontrar algo de ayuda allí. _

_\- Está bien. Trazaremos un plan y mis hombres y yo te cubriremos. Ante todo, no te vas a poner en peligro. _

**-Once Upon a Joke-**

Esta vez era Elsa quien guiaba a las otras dos mujeres. Ya sea por instinto o porque también tenía poderes de hielo, parecía que estaba rastreando a Ingrid e iba a hallar su refugio secreto de un momento a otro. El corazón de Regina latió esperanzado, ¿era posible que encontraran a aquella mujer antes de que ella las encontrara?

No, por supuesto que no. Cinco minutos después, la tía de Elsa se presentó frente a ellas, apareciendo de la nada.

\- Vaya… así que me estabais buscando, ¿no es verdad?

\- Dinos dónde está Anna. – amenazó Elsa.

\- O si no, ¿qué? ¿Vas a poder conmigo?- respondió Ingrid calmada – De todas maneras, te lo diré. Anna está muerta. Después de todo, se lo merecía por haberte traicionado. Por haberte llamado monstruo y meterte en aquella urna.

\- ¡NO! – Elsa cayó al suelo, destrozada. No podía ser verdad.

\- Dinos qué haces aquí en el pueblo, loca. – intervino Regina.

\- Eso, querida alcaldesa… no es de tu incumbencia. Pronto lo sabrás. Cuida bien de tus espejos.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Ingrid antes de desaparecer en una nube que se asemejaba a una ventisca. Otra vez, no habían conseguido nada, y seguían en las mismas. Y la única respuesta que obtuvieron, era una mentira. Regina conocía bien cómo mentir para hacer daño, y eso es lo que había hecho la Reina de las Nieves. Mentir.

**-Once Upon a Joke-**

_Cada vez que la taberna se llenaba de piratas, el ambiente se volvía insoportable. Por lo menos para Regina. No soportaba aquel hedor, se sentía ahogada. Dudaba hasta de si aguantaría más de 30 segundos ahí dentro. _

_\- ¡Brindemos por el Capitán Hook!_

_Excelente, no había sido nada difícil encontrarle. Dio las gracias internamente a Smee por ese grito, y se acercó una vez las miradas se desviaron del capitán. Hook la reconoció enseguida, ella le hizo una seña y salieron de la taberna. _

_\- Vaya, qué sorpresa recibir una visita de su majestad. – dijo sonriendo burlonamente._

_\- Vamos Hook, no estoy para bromas y estoy segura que tú tampoco. Es más, apostaría lo que quieras a que no paras de preguntarte qué ha pasado. Por no mencionar a Emma._

_\- ¿Qué sabes de Emma?_

_Esta vez fue la reina quien sonrió burlonamente. _

_\- Así que qué se sobre Emma, ¿eh? No mucho. Solo que supongo que ahora estará en Storybrooke, luchando contra alguna amenaza._

_\- Tú también recuerdas Storybrooke…_

_\- No solo yo, Robin también. He venido con él y sus hombres. Queremos descubrir qué es lo que ha pasado. Esperábamos poder contar con tu ayuda. _

_Hook miró a ambos lados y hacia atrás, dudando sobre lo que haría, y vigilando que no los viera o escuchara nadie. _

_\- Está bien, os ayudaré. Me las arreglaré con mi tripulación y esta noche me reuniré con vosotros en el bosque. _

_\- Frente a mi castillo. Hemos de pasar por allí. _

_\- De acuerdo._

_Después de despedirse del pirata, Regina regresó con Robin y se marcharon rumbo al castillo, ignorantes de lo que encontrarían allí._

**-Once Upon a Joke- **

Culpable. Era la palabra perfecta para describir cómo se sentía. Había sido un día completamente extraño. Lo había empezado enfadada, y lo había terminado… ¿enfadada también? Sí, pero no del todo. Culpable. Tenía que contárselo a Robin.

\- Dijiste que querías verme, ¿estás bien? ¿No te ocurre nada, verdad? –preguntó este, preocupado.

\- No. No me tiene que pasar nada para querer verte.

\- Lo sé, pero últimamente has estado un poco ausente. ¿Hay algo que me quieras contar? ¿Regina?

\- La verdad es que sí. Verás, yo… cuando viajamos en el tiempo… encontramos a Marian, tu mujer, en una de las celdas del castillo. Le dijimos que la salvaríamos, pero… - Regina paró un momento, pero Robin la escuchaba atentamente – le pedí a Emma que la matara.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Tenía miedo, ¿está bien? Pensaba que si volvías a verla me dejarías y volverías con ella. Además, ella iba a morir de todas formas. No quería…no quería que la vieras. De todas formas, no la mató. Sí, sí que murió, pero no fue culpa mía, ni de Emma. Fue un accidente. Un accidente que no lamenté para nada. Lo siento.

Robin quedó en silencio un momento. No parecía enfadado, pero podía estarlo perfectamente. Regina se lo esperaba.

\- Sólo fue un accidente. Me duele, pero solo fue un accidente. Te creo. Sé que tú también has sufrido para contarme esto. Y que te has sentido culpable. – la abrazó y ella dejó caer un par de lágrimas.

\- Lo siento Robin, pero creo que tenemos que separarnos. Al menos por un tiempo. – Regina se separó de él y agachó la cabeza.

\- No… no es solo por eso. Es algo más, ¿verdad?

\- Sí es por eso… en parte. Pero sí, hay otra cosa.

\- Dime, Regina. Tal vez podamos solucionarlo, o…

Regina calló un momento, pensando en cómo se lo diría. Tenía que ser directa, no podía dar rodeos.

\- He besado a Emma.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Hooola otra vez! Aquí traigo capítulo de nuevo, espero que os guste y que os guste también el rumbo que está tomando la historia. Comentadme vuestras opiniones!**

**_ACTUALIZACIÓN_: No me había dado cuenta que se me había publicado el capítulo mal, ya lo he corregido!**

**Ahora sí que sí. :)**

* * *

**Diez**

Robin se había ido. No había dicho ni una palabra. Solo había balbuceado intentando decir algo, sin éxito. Y ella lo comprendía. Se lo había soltado de golpe, era algo que no se hubiese esperado. Ni él, ni nadie. Ni siquiera ella. No podía negar que había sido extraño.

_Flashback_

Esta vez se habían intercambiado los papeles y era Regina quien se dirigía a hablar con Emma. La rubia la miró confundida, pues no se esperaba eso de ella. No después de aquella última semana, y menos después de aquella mañana. Pero siempre era bueno recibir alguna que otra sorpresa por parte de la alcaldesa.

\- Emma, creo que te debo una disculpa. Por cómo te hablé antes. Tú no tienes la culpa, sólo te estabas preocupando por mí.

\- No te preocupes Regina, quizás todos deberíamos haber entendido que necesitabas tu espacio.

Regina asintió y miró al suelo, como queriendo decir algo. Pero no se atrevió. Emma no quería incomodar, pero a la vez se moría de curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

\- Desde que volvimos no he parado de pensar en lo que le pasó a Marian. No es que me arrepienta, pero no me siento bien con lo que hice.

\- ¿Por eso has estado prácticamente huyendo de Robin toda la semana? - la morena asintió - No fue tu culpa, fue un accidente. No Sabíamos qué era lo que iba a pasar.

\- Eso no cambia el hecho de que me sienta culpable.

\- Regina, si estás pensando que Robin se pondrá hecho una furia en cuanto se lo cuentes, no creo que ocurra. Él te quiere, y lo entenderá.

La sheriff nunca había visto a la alcaldesa de esa manera. La había visto triste, incluso la había visto llorando, pero jamás la había visto frágil. Tras dudarlo unos segundos, se armó de valor y se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo.

Y por extraño que le pareciese, aquello era reconfortante. Regina se sintió bien tras ese abrazo. Tanto, que le costó soltar a Emma, algo de lo que luego se avergonzó.

\- Vamos Regina, soy tu amiga. Puedes abrazarme cuando lo necesites. - dijo la Salvadora. Podía notar los nervios y el miedo de Regina. Dios, aquella mujer sí que era difícil para cualquier relación.

\- Gracias Emma. De verdad.

Regina había querido contenerse. De verdad lo había querido, y lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas. Pero llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando, siendo fuerte. Ahora que tenía una amiga, podía permitirse flaquear un poco. No se lo pensó dos veces y volvió a abrazar a Emma, dejando a esta sorprendida. Pero la verdadera sorpresa llegó cuando los labios de la alcaldesa llegaron a los de la sheriff y los besaron.

_Fin flashback_

Después de eso, Regina había salido corriendo. Y ahora estaba sola, otra vez. Recordando lo que había pasado. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan impulsiva? La morena no podía parar de darle vueltas. ¡Joder! La había fastidiado, y mucho. No quería volver a verle la cara a Emma en décadas.

**-Once Upon a Joke-**

_Estaba anocheciendo y tenían poco tiempo antes de que llegara Hook. Tendrían que actuar rápido. _

_\- ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Robin preocupado, tenía un mal presentimiento y lo último que quería es que Regina entrase sola al castillo._

_\- Yo entraré y todos vosotros esperaréis aquí fuera. Si no, llamaremos la atención. Hay alguien importante allí dentro, alguien que nos puede ayudar. _

_\- Regina, no vas a ir sola._

_Sí voy a ir sola. He vivido mucho tiempo allí y lo conozco muy bien. No me va a pasar nada. Estaré aquí antes que Hook. _

_Robin seguía inquieto, no quería que entrase sin compañía, pero a la vez sabía que ella podría cuidarse sola sin problema. Siempre lo hacía. Resignado, simplemente asintió y le recordó que podía contar con él para lo que fuera. Y que si lo necesitaba, allí estaría._

_Una vez dentro, Regina comenzó a recorrer los largos pasillos de aquel enorme castillo cautelosa. Ella también tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no quería hacerle caso. Todo saldría bien. Malditos Charmings, si ella no tuviera sus recuerdos de Storybrooke no estaría repitiéndose a sí misma cosas sobre tener esperanza. _

_Era extraño que todo estuviese en silencio y que no se hubiese encontrado a ningún guardia en todo el camino. Demasiado extraño. Pero no importaba, tenía que encontrarle. _

_Oyó unos ruidos provenientes de la que había sido su habitación. Un murmullo. Voces conocidas. Una de ellas, su madre. Y la otra…Zelena. Regina se acercó despacio, para poder escuchar mejor. _

_\- Estoy encantada de que hayas vuelto a mí, mi pequeña Zelena…sufrí tanto cuando tuve que abandonarte. _

_\- Yo también me alegro, madre. No te defraudaré, como hizo Regina._

_\- Regina solo era una necia que no sabía lo que quería. _

**-Once Upon a Joke- **

Regina se había reunido con los Charming esa misma noche. Al parecer, ninguno de los tres podía dormir. Snow, porque el pequeño Daniel no paraba de llorar. David, porque Snow estaba intranquila. Y Regina, pues tenía sus propios problemas. Que para nada tenían que ver con cierta salvadora.

\- Regina, ¿has visto a Emma? – le preguntó David. – Hace un rato que salió y no ha vuelto. Parecía nerviosa.

\- No, no la he visto. Hace un rato hablé con ella, pero fue hace horas. Supongo que aparecerá pronto. A Emma le gusta estar sola.

\- David, Regina tiene razón – intervino Snow- últimamente han pasado tantas cosas que necesitará pensar qué hacer. Volverá después para contarnos qué nuevo plan se le ocurrió, ya verás.

Después de esa "encantadora" charla, Regina pasó el rato con Henry. El niño había pasado mucho tiempo con Elsa cuando ella había estado ocupada, y se había maravillado con su magia. Bueno, o con lo que Elsa podía hacer de vez en cuando. La verdad es que cuando estaba calmada era muy buena. Por su parte, Elsa había estado siendo ayudada por Bella a averiguar algo sobre Anna. Y en menor medida, también había sido ayudada por Gold. Él y Bella aún estaban tensos, pero Rumpel estaba dando lo mejor de sí para ser perdonado. Eso podía notarse. Y mientras tanto, Zelena seguía congelada. La habían trasladado al refugio, si es que podía llamarse así. Pronto la descongelarían.

A Regina le dio tiempo de analizar todo eso durante el rato que pasó con su hijo. Él le contó infinidad de cosas, se preocupó por ella e incluso se ofreció a ayudarla, algo que Regina rechazó, por supuesto. No pondría en peligro a su hijo por nada.

**-Once Upon a Joke-**

_Oírlo había sido doloroso. Había sufrido una y mil veces los rechazos de su madre, pero oír la comparación con su hermana le dolía. Porque sabía que Zelena podía ser más poderosa que ella. Nació con magia, no tuvo que aprender. No tuvo que intentarlo cientos de veces hasta conseguirlo. No se sintió presionada por su madre para casarse. No lo estuvo para ser reina. Y al parecer, ahora lo iba a tener todo. Zelena tenía todo para convertirse en la nueva Malvada del Bosque Encantado. Y por el momento, Regina no podía hacer nada. No se arriesgaría. Una duda cruzó su cabeza cuando pensó en si lo recordaría todo también. Según su teoría, todos los que viajaron al pasado mantenían sus recuerdos. Pero el caso de Zelena no estaba claro. _

_Rechazó tener que seguir escuchando la conversación entre su madre y su hermana, y se centró en lo que iba a hacer, el motivo por el que había acudido al castillo. Después de buscar un poco más, al fin lo encontró. _

_\- Graham. _

_\- Mi…mi reina, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿qué hace así vestida? _

_\- Luego te lo explicaré. Tenemos que irnos. Mi hermana puede ser mucho peor que yo, te conviene venir conmigo. Además, te devolveré tu corazón. ¿Trato?_

_Graham la miró desconfiado, pero había algo que le decía que podía confiar en ella esta vez, así que la siguió. Recuperaron el corazón de Graham sin problemas y salieron del castillo. Era sospechoso que no se hubieran encontrado a ningún guardia tampoco en la salida, y eso solo podía significar una cosa. Ellas sabían que estaba allí. _

_\- ¡Regina! – gritó Robin, mientras se acercaba corriendo. – Hook ha llegado, tenemos que irnos. Ahora. _

_Regina asintió y salieron con prisas. Ni siquiera se tomó unos segundos para mirar hacia atrás y ver que los habían estado vigilando._

**-Once Upon a Joke-**

Era más de medianoche y la salvadora no había vuelto a aparecer.

"¿Dónde estás, Emma?" Pensó Regina antes de salir a buscarla.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Aquí está, nuevo capítulo! :) **

* * *

**Once**

\- Regina se ha marchado. – Observó Charming rato después de que esta se marchara.

\- ¡Oh no! – dijo preocupada Snow. - ¿Crees que habrá ido a buscar a Emma? No ha vuelto.

\- Estoy seguro de que sí. Reuniré a los demás y enseguida vamos a por ellas. Quédate aquí y procura que el pueblo se mantenga tranquilo.

Mientras Charming reunía a Hook, Robin y Elsa, Regina trataba de buscar alguna pista de donde pudiera estar Emma por el bosque. Estaba casi segura de que estaría allí. A esa estúpida rubia se le habría ocurrido buscar a la Reina de las Nieves por sí misma, pensando que acabaría con ella sin ayuda. La alcaldesa no sabía si era bueno o malo conocer tanto a la salvadora, pero no tenía tiempo para planteárselo. Ahora eran ella, su linterna, y su intuición. Ni una sola pista. Parecía que Emma no hubiese dejado huellas, o que las hubieran borrado. Y se apostaba lo que fuera a que Ingrid tenía algo que ver.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_Habían huido sin descanso durante un par de horas, antes de encontrar un lugar medianamente seguro para hacer una pequeña hoguera y pasar la noche. Regina, sin saber si podía seguir considerándose reina, fue la primera en sentarse junto al fuego. Había ideado muchísimos planes, pero ninguno había sido compartido con Robin o cualquiera de los otros hombres que ahora la acompañaban, pero la confusión de ellos, y también la suya, había ayudado a retrasar todo aquello, así que aún no se sentía obligada a decir nada. El problema venía después de lo que había descubierto en el castillo._

_\- Bien, Regina. ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó Hook tomando asiento a su lado. _

_\- No lo sé. – respondió esta simplemente. Y no era mentira. Que hubiese pensado en tantas cosas no significaba que tuviese un plan a corto plazo. – Huir de mi hermana, quizá. O tal vez debería enfrentarla y averiguar si ella también conserva sus recuerdos. _

_\- No vas a ir a enfrentarla sin antes contar con un plan. – la advirtió Robin. – Y menos si planeas ir sola. _

_\- Espera, ¿estás diciendo que la bruja que ha robado tu castillo es tu hermana? Y, ¿qué es eso de los recuerdos? – preguntó Graham confundido. _

_\- Graham… va a ser muy complicado explicarlo. Dentro de unos meses yo, es decir, la Reina Malvada, debería lanzar una maldición que desterrará a todo el bosque a un pueblo llamado Storybrooke. El tiempo estará congelado durante 28 años, la salvadora llegará al pueblo y romperá la maldición. Después de todo ello y muchas otras cosas, viajaremos al pasado porque la celosa de mi hermana quería matarme. Pero las cosas no saldrán bien y regresaremos al pueblo. Después…no sé, ha pasado algo extraño y estamos de nuevo aquí, en nuestros viejos cuerpos pero con todos los recuerdos. _

_\- Y, ¿para qué me necesitas?_

_\- Oh Graham, te conoces el bosque como nadie, y además fuiste uno de mis caballeros negros. Toda ayuda es poca._

_\- ¿Volverás a lanzar la maldición? – intervino Hook._

_\- No. – respondió Regina, con un toque de nostalgia en la voz._

_\- ¿Por qué?_

_\- Porque esta vez no puedo. Tendría que matar a lo que más amo, que es Henry. Y adivina, no está aquí. Aunque estuviera, tampoco lo mataría. Es mi hijo. _

_\- Entonces…_

_\- Entonces tenemos que averiguar qué es lo que ha pasado exactamente y si podemos volver a Storybrooke. – añadió Robin, y Regina asintió._

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

Un rastro. Casi da un salto de alegría cuando encontró el primer rastro en horas. Emma estaba cerca, podía sentirlo. Unos pasos más y…

Un árbol de hielo en medio del bosque. Simplemente un árbol, perfecto, idéntico a otros que había a su lado. Con sus mismas ramas, sus mismas hojas…solo que congelado. En un principio pensó que se trataba de un simple árbol congelado por Ingrid para despistar. Después de analizarlo unos segundos, se dio cuenta que era una gruesa capa de hielo vacía por dentro. O bueno, no del todo. En el interior, había una figura recogida en su interior, temblando, intentando entrar en calor. Emma.

\- Maldita bruja de hielo… - susurró Regina entre dientes.

No lo dudó. Un segundo después, preparó sus manos y lanzó su magia contra el árbol. Vio como el hielo se deshizo y se formó un agujero en medio del tronco, y sonrió. No parecía que fuese a ser complicado. Pero se equivocó. Segundos después, el hielo volvió a crearse, cerrando el hueco formado por ella. ¡Joder! La reina de las nieves no podía dejar morir a Emma ahí. Simplemente no podía. Y ella tampoco.

Entonces, empezó a lanzar su magia contra el árbol. Ráfagas rojas salían de sus manos sin cesar, ni por un segundo. Una y otra vez.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

Cuando el equipo de rescate logró llegar donde estaba Emma atrapada, no estaban preparados para la imagen que vieron. Regina, agotada y desde el suelo, utilizando sus últimas fuerzas contra el árbol…y con la cara llena de lágrimas.

\- Vamos, ¡joder! Tiene que funcionar.

Charming no quiso hacer ruido, así que se acercó a Elsa para susurrarle si podía hacer algo, a lo que esta asintió sin problema. Así, mientras entre él y los otros dos hombres se encargaban de una Regina semi inconsciente, ella se dispuso a acabar con ese hielo. No le tomó mucho tiempo, ya fuera porque el hechizo estaba debilitado o porque sus poderes podían ser comparables a los de su tía.

Una vez hubo espacio suficiente para sacar a Emma, lo hicieron rápidamente. Tampoco estaba consciente, sus labios estaban morados y su cuerpo completamente frío. Entonces, Hook se encargó de Emma y Charming de Regina, mientras Elsa y Robin se quedaban detrás en guardia, por lo que pudiera pasar.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_El sol había vuelto a salir en el Bosque Encantado, y con él se retomaba el viaje en búsqueda de respuestas. "Operación Mangosta" lo había estado llamando Regina en su mente. Le hacía mantener la fe y sentirse un poco mejor. Henry le daba fuerzas para seguir. Siempre Henry. _

_Los viajes de día siempre eran más fáciles de llevar, aunque también tenían sus pegas. No era tan fácil encontrar un escondite en pleno día, con el sol iluminando todo el bosque. Pero lo compensaba el poder localizar posibles enemigos desde lejos. _

_Pero, a plena luz, también se podían cometer errores. Y si no, que se lo digan a la muchacha que chocó con la reina a mitad de camino. Estaba siendo perseguida por caballeros de otro reino, uno lejano pero no tanto, e iba tan concentrada que no se percató con quién había chocado. _

_\- Re-Regina… - se quedó tan extrañada que no pudo moverse. No estaba como siempre. En esas ropas no parecía ella. No parecía malvada. Parecía…la mujer que había sido antaño, antes de casarse con su padre._

_\- Snow._

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

Por la mañana, la salvadora se encontraba mejor. Aún llevaba todas las mantas que habían podido encontrar encima, pero ya no estaba fría. Regina se acercó para sentarse a su lado un minuto.

\- Veo que estás mejor.

\- Sí. – sonrió la salvadora, después calló unos segundos. – Regina, creo que tenemos asuntos de los que hablar.

En ese momento Regina se levantó, como si de repente recordara que tenía algo muy urgente que hacer.

\- Usted y yo no tenemos nada de lo que hablar, señorita Swan.

\- Regina, espera. – Emma sostuvo su mano un segundo para que no se fuera. Después, la miró sin decir nada, pero al percatarse de que la morena se estaba desesperando, habló. – Gracias. Por no rendirte.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Hooola! Estoy por aquí de nuevo! No cumplí el domingo, pero ya estoy aquí. Últimamente estoy demasiado ocupada y no he tenido tanto tiempo para escribir, y así estaré durante un par de semanas más, espero que tengáis paciencia y os gusten los capitulos que traigo. Ahora, a leer! **

* * *

**Doce**

Regina se permitió disfrutar del contacto de la mano de Emma sobre la suya tan solo unos segundos, antes de apartarse lentamente y recuperar su papel de alcaldesa.

\- Ya sabe señorita Swan, mejórese pronto para que por fin terminemos con la amenaza que acecha al pueblo desde hace semanas. Es tiempo de que acabe el invierno, ¿no cree?

Emma se limitó a asentir, tratando de esconder una sonrisa. Sabía que tras las palabras de Regina había algo oculto, el deseo de que estuviera bien y se recuperase pronto de verdad. La alcaldesa no estaba preparada para abrirse a los demás y expresar lo que sentía, estaba segura. Ni tampoco había estado preparada para aquel beso. Y joder, ella tampoco. La salvadora trataba de evitar pensar en ello, pero no podía parar de darle vueltas. Cuando todo estuviese más tranquilo hablaría con Regina. Y la morena no podría escapar.

\- ¡UNA NUBE OSCURA Y SOSPECHOSA SE ACERCA!

Ese grito había salido de la garganta de Leroy con todas sus fuerzas, alarmando a todos los habitantes del pueblo. Oh no, otra vez no. ¿Y ahora qué?

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_\- Regina, por favor, no me hagas daño. Sea lo que sea, otra vez te pido disculpas. Por arruinar tu vida._

_Snow no tenía ni idea de todo lo que había que tenido que pasar Regina, pero estaba claro que no podía saberlo, y la reina no tenía intención de aclararle nada. Puede que estuviese confusa por no verla ataviada con uno de sus atuendos de Reina Malvada, pero seguía siendo ella y lo más importante, seguía imponiendo miedo y respeto. No había nada escrito sobre que no pudiera aprovecharse de la situación. Además, no quería que la princesa del reino se interpusiera en sus planes, o peor, que la intentase ayudar. _

_\- Hoy vas a tener suerte, pequeña Snow. Voy a dejarte marchar, pero solo porque estoy de buen humor, y porque te mereces un poco de ventaja. Solo…procura no volver a cruzarte en mi camino._

_Snow lanzó una mirada llena de confusión a Regina, pero no se lo cuestionó demasiado y se fue tan pronto como pudo. Para su suerte o su desgracia, estaba segura de que se la volvería a encontrar tarde o temprano. _

_\- ¿Qué ha sido eso, Regina? – preguntó Graham confundido. – ¿Ya no quieres acabar con ella?_

_\- Han pasado demasiadas cosas que te has perdido, Graham. Como puedes ver, ya no soy tan malvada como solía ser…_

_Graham se había dado cuenta, y eso también lo confundía. La historia que le había contado no le quedaba muy clara, pero había entendido que ella tenía un hijo ahora, y sospechaba que tenía mucho que ver en su cambio de actitud. Y por otra parte estaba Robin. Había observado cómo se trataban, cómo él se preocupaba por ella y cómo ella se comportaba con él. Quién lo diría, que podría vivir para ver el cambio de la reina. _

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? – preguntó David al ver la nube totalmente negra que se acercaba desde el fondo.

Emma y Regina se pusieron en guardia sin pensárselo dos veces. Sin mirarse ni intercambiar una palabra, sabían lo que debían hacer. Irían junto a la torre del reloj, y desde allí, ejecutarían el plan que en ese mismo instante se estaba cocinando en ambas cabezas, rubia y morena.

\- ¿Elsa? – dijo Emma. – Vamos a necesitar tu ayuda. Tiene que ser cosa de tu tía, y tenemos que encontrar a tu hermana.

Elsa se unió a las mujeres enseguida, con un solo asentimiento de cabeza. Sabía que lo que les esperaba no era bueno.

\- Adelantaos vosotras. Buscaré a Rumpel y le pediré ayuda. Toda la que consigamos es poca. No sé qué es esa nube, pero es peligrosa.

Tras convencer al Ser Oscuro – impulsado también por Bella- de que las acompañara, Regina se dirigió al centro de la ciudad, donde Emma y Elsa ya estaban esperando. La nube se acercaba lentamente. E Ingrid, allí estaba, creando un camino de hielo por donde pasaba, llegando hasta donde estaban ellos.

\- Tía Ingrid, ¿qué planeas? – preguntó Elsa, no entendía nada y tenía miedo, pero quiso mostrarse fuerte hacia la mujer que tenía delante.

\- Oh, algo maravilloso. Para mí, claro. Destruiré este precioso pueblo llamado Storybrooke, quedará consumido, helado, desértico. Y yo seré la única habitante. Aunque si quieres puedes unirte a mí, querida Elsa. Estás a tiempo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te ha hecho esta gente para que los odies tanto?

\- Todo el mundo, tanto en Arendelle como en Misthaven, siempre me trató mal por culpa de estos malditos poderes. Como un monstruo. Me hicieron sentir sola, me hicieron creer que nadie me querría…y era cierto, pues me metieron en aquella urna. Tal como hizo Anna contigo, Elsa.

\- Yo tengo el mismo poder que tú y no me han tratado como un monstruo.

\- ¿Olvidas a tus padres? Ellos querían quitarte los poderes, les temían. Pero sabes, el poder, el ser temido, te permite comportarte como lo que eres. Un monstruo. Pero esta vez, gracias a mi maldición…los monstruos seréis vosotros.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – amenazó Emma.

\- Lo que quiere decir, señorita Swan, es que planea que todos nos volvamos contra todos hasta que acabemos por matarnos. Por eso estaba reuniendo los trozos de espejo…esta maldición sacará lo peor de nosotros…hasta el punto de querer matar a nuestros seres más queridos. – apuntó Rumpelstiltskin tranquilamente.

\- ¿Y por qué estás tan tranquilo? – esta vez fue Regina quien habló.

\- Oh, Regina…¿tanto tiempo siendo mi alumna y no te habías dando cuenta? ¿Crees que puedo albergar más oscuridad en mi interior? Yo seré inmune al hechizo. – tras decir esto, se dirigió a Ingrid. – Quizás tu plan no sale tan bien y no te quedarás sola.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_Algo estaba mal. Llevaban todo el camino con la sensación de ser perseguidos. Y Regina estaba segura de que no era solo la sensación. Zelena los estaría vigilando, junto a Cora. Ambas lo sabían todo, como cuando ella vivía aún en palacio. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto. _

_\- Hook. – se dirigió la reina. – Estamos siendo perseguidos por Zelena y mi madre, estoy segura. Aún no te habías unido a ella…¿verdad? _

_\- No. Cora y yo aún no nos conocíamos. No me has mandado a arrancarle el corazón todavía. – respondió el pirata, con un toque de humor en su voz. – Alguna petición en especial, ¿su majestad?_

_\- Una idea. Una buena idea. Que nos salve de esto. _

_\- Oh, mi señora, ¿quizás le apetecería un viaje al país donde no pasa el tiempo? Si lo piensas, aquí no has ido, así que no contaría como repetir. _

_\- Sería interesante. _

_Regina consideraba que era la mejor opción, ir con Hook a Nunca Jamás por unos días. Estaría lejos de Zelena, no podría dar con ella porque allí la magia funcionaba diferente, y podría proteger a Robin. Zelena solo quería acabar con ella, no tenía por qué llevarse a los demás por delante. Hablaría con él al anochecer. Y encontraría el modo para que no se opusiera a dejarla ir._

_\- Robin, tengo que hablar contigo. – se acercó la reina. – Debe ser rápido, tienes que irte de estos bosques tan pronto como puedas._

_\- ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó el arquero, más preocupado por ella que por él mismo._

_\- Zelena sabe todos nuestros movimientos. Iré con Hook a Nunca Jamás unos días. Volveré. No me puedes acompañar. Necesito hacer esto, y necesito ir sola. _

_\- Regina, ¿por qué deberías ir sola? Entiendo que puedes protegerte por ti misma, pero ¿hay algún problema en que vaya?_

_\- No es un lugar para ti, ni para tus hombres, y mucho menos para Roland, y lo sabes. Cuando me vaya debes salir de aquí. _

_Tuvo que recurrir a algo que sabía que haría que la dejara ir. Le contó lo de Marian. Robin no iba a poder afrontarlo tan rápido, necesitaban pasar unos días separados, o incluso algunas semanas. _

_Y así fue, su plan funcionó, pero aun así la hizo prometer que volvería, a lo que ella asintió. Estaba segura, lo buscaría y hablarían del tema. Pero por el momento, ella tenía que irse. Aceptó la compañía de Graham, y junto a él y el pirata, fueron en busca del Jolly Roger._

_\- Regina, ¿preparada para un viaje a Nunca Jamás? _

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

Rumpelstitlskin mantenía su pelea verbal con la Reina de las Nieves mientras Emma reunía a las otras dos mujeres. Necesitaban un plan y lo necesitaban ahora.

\- Elsa, ve por Anna. Estoy segura de que Ingrid la tiene escondida en alguna parte de su refugio, cuando me encerró en el árbol pude ver cómo discutía con alguien. Te guiaré. Es peligroso, pero sé que lo conseguirás. Te alcanzaré luego. De momento me quedaré con Regina y Gold para ver qué podemos hacer aquí. –explicó Emma a la otra rubia, estaban en un momento crucial y necesitaban ejecutar el plan sin errores. – Regina, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Lo bueno es que con Gold de nuestra parte, será todo más sencillo.

\- No estoy tan segura de que Gold esté de nuestra parte completamente. Él tiene su propio equipo –añadió la morena- y siempre es el ganador.

\- En ese caso, nos uniremos a ese equipo. Saldremos de esta.


	14. Capítulo 13

**Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo! Quería aclararos algunas cosas antes de que lo leáis. En este fic Ingrid no conocía a Emma, por lo tanto no quería hacerla su "hermana", ni a Elsa tampoco, solo le dio la oportunidad de vivir porque tenía sus poderes y era parte de la familia. Aun así, Ingrid no busca una familia, solo la destrucción. **

**Aclarado todo, ya os dejo leer :)**

* * *

**Trece**

_El Jolly Roger nunca había sido el medio de transporte favorito de Regina, y claramente, nunca lo sería. El bamboleo del barco de un lado a otro la hacía desesperarse. Pero había sido ella la que aceptó el viaje, de modo que tendría que aguantarse. Si cerraba los ojos y lo deseaba con fuerza, quizás estarían más pronto en aquella isla infernal gobernada por un ¿niño?, bueno, a fin de cuentas, el padre del Oscuro. No sabía qué estaba pensando, si los malditos Charming habían contagiado su estúpida esperanza en ella o los movimientos del barco la estaban volviendo loca. Lo único que sabía es que quería bajar de esa estructura de madera que tanto había odiado desde que la pisó por primera vez._

_\- Regina, ¿estás bien? – se acercó Hook despacio hacia ella, que mantenía su mirada fija en el mar._

_\- Sí. Sólo tengo ganas de llegar, eso es todo. _

_\- En unas horas estaremos allí, mi reina. Ahora dime, ¿por qué aceptaste el viaje? Juraría que Nunca Jamás no es el destino paradisíaco con el que soñarías._

_\- Cora no pisaría esas tierras. Y necesito estar lejos de ella para poder pensar con claridad._

_\- Tienes razón. Cora nunca se atrevería a venir. Si en algo destaca su madre es en astucia, sabía que la magia aquí es diferente, por eso prefiere quedarse en el Bosque Encantado, donde puede controlarlo todo a su antojo._

_\- Pronto dejará de hacerlo. Mi madre está acostumbrada a que todos actuemos bajo su voluntad, pero eso se acabó. _

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Hook confundido, la reina no había mostrado ningún comportamiento contra su madre desde que estaban allí hasta ese momento. _

_Regina simplemente lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto del barco. _

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

Elsa se había marchado e Ingrid lo había advertido, estaban seguras. Pero si conseguían seguir con la discusión, distraerla otro rato más, tendrían ventaja. E incluso quizás, podrían hacerla entrar en razón. Ese pensamiento por parte de Emma fue bastante ingenuo, pues sabía que no lo haría.

\- Sé que queréis mantenerme aquí para que Elsa pueda recuperar a su adorada hermanita, pero cuando lo haga de nada servirá. La maldición ya habrá caído y solo me quedarán contar las horas hasta que el pueblo de destroce por completo y todos vosotros terminéis muertos. Calculo que en un par de horas llegará hasta aquí y ¡sorpresa!

\- Saldremos todos del pueblo antes de que llegue. – dijo Emma convencida. – Con Elsa, Anna, y quien haga falta.

\- Oh, pequeña Emma, ¿pensabas que no había reparado en eso? – rió la Reina de las Nieves ante el comentario de la otra rubia – Nadie puede entrar, y nadie puede salir de Storybrooke, a menos que yo quiera.

¡Joder! Esa mujer los tenía acorralados. Debían reconocer que el plan estaba muy bien pensado, pero debía existir un fallo, una rendija por la que se pudiera colar alguna pista, tenía que haber algo que permitiese romper esa maldición, nube, o lo que sea que fuese. Siempre había. Incluso la maldición de Regina se rompió. Siempre hay algo que rompe las maldiciones. Siempre. Solo tenían que encontrarlo.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_Nunca Jamás no estaba como lo recordaba, pero también era verdad que cuando visitó esa tierra, sería aproximadamente 32 años después. La morena se dispuso a comenzar el camino para adentrarse en los profundos bosques de la isla, tenía un objetivo claro. _

_\- Regina, no estamos en la misma isla que la última vez. Es decir, sí, pero la magia va cambiando con el tiempo. Hay que tener cuidado._

_\- Está bien, entonces guíanos, capitán. _

_Graham, quien los acompañaba, no había hablado ni para decir una simple palabra. Simplemente se había limitado a observar y aceptar órdenes del capitán. Y ahora, más de lo mismo. Se dedicó a seguir a la pequeña expedición, formada por Hook y Regina, pues los demás se habían quedado en el barco. Y él…bueno, él todavía no sabía muy bien para qué lo necesitaban. _

_Al anochecer encendieron una fogata y se sentaron a su alrededor. Estaban en el centro de la isla, desde allí cualquier lugar sería más rápidamente accesible. Por alguna razón, Hook no le había preguntado a Regina cuál era la dirección hacia la que se dirigían, pero creía saberla. O por lo menos la intuía. _

_\- Regina, creo que es hora de que dejes tus misterios y desveles por qué estás aquí de verdad. ¿A quién buscas? _

_Regina suspiró antes de dirigirle la mirada a los dos hombres que estaban sentados frente a ella. _

_\- No es difícil adivinar que vengo en busca de alguien, ¿eh? – se encogió de hombros – he pensado que Tinkerbell puede ser de gran ayuda. _

_\- ¿De gran ayuda para qué? – insistió el pirata._

_\- Es un hada, sabe muchas cosas. Cosas que tienen que ver con magia blanca, cosas que yo no sé. _

_\- Parecía que la última vez que os encontrasteis no había acabado muy bien. _

_\- Aquella vez lo solucioné y esta haré lo mismo. En cuanto amanezca pienso salir en su búsqueda, así que procurad descansar bien para seguirme el ritmo. Sobre todo tú, pirata, que eres el guía. _

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

Habían buscado infinidad de soluciones. Habían hablado con las hadas, con Bella –que había leído cada libro de la biblioteca en busca de pistas-, e incluso Rumpel había ayudado, pero seguían como al principio. O peor, porque solo quedaban unos minutos para que la maldición cayese.

\- Debemos prepararnos para no hacernos daño. – sugirió Snow. – Amarraos a algo, esposaos, haced lo que sea para evitar dañar a los otros.

\- Rumpel cree que por ser la salvadora la maldición no me va a afectar. Trataré de ayudaros con mi magia hasta el último momento. – dijo Emma, no muy convencida, pero con algo de esperanza.

\- No sabe controlar bien su magia aun, Señorita Swan. –advirtió Regina- Pero es lo que tenemos. – dijo resignada.

\- Si hubiera alguna forma de que la maldición no te afectara, Regina… - volvió a hablar la rubia, ignorando que la morena la volvía a tratar de usted.

\- Yo volveré a ser la reina malvada, no habrá más remedio. Confiamos en usted para que encuentre una solución. Si regresada esa chiquilla de hielo con su hermana…

Dicho y hecho. Nada más Regina la nombro, Elsa apareció junto a Anna.

\- Emma, no me has alcanzado.

\- Lo siento, yo… estamos muy preocupados, no tenemos pistas, no sabemos qué hacer.

\- No importa. – contestó Elsa. – Lo entiendo.

\- Nos hemos encontrado a Ingrid de vuelta, y no ha hecho nada para pararnos. ¿Eso es malo? – intervino Anna. - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Cuándo volvemos a Arendelle?

\- Te lo contaré ahora, Anna. Primero debemos protegernos.

Y así fue. El pueblo corría preocupado en esos últimos minutos, buscando dónde refugiarse, alejándose de las armas y atándose si se podían considerar peligrosos. La nube había empezado a cubrir Storybrooke lentamente, y se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, para terminar invadiéndolos totalmente, haciéndolos sentir cómo renacía todo aquello que habían guardado en su interior y que no sacaban porque ya habían olvidado o perdonado. Aquello que guardaban, aquellas pequeñas gotas de oscuridad que algún día habían aparecido en sus cuerpos, ahora…lo eran todo.

\- ¡No sé cómo fue posible que me casara contigo! ¿Encantador? De encantador no tienes nada, ¡eres un simple pastor! – esa, indudablemente, fue la voz de Snow.

\- Y tú una princesa engreída y egoísta, ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes, así me habría quedado con Regina. – era el turno de David para hablar.

\- ¿QUÉ?

Todos los presentes escuchando, pero el grito de Emma resonó por encima de cualquiera de las voces que hubiera hablado en ese momento.

\- Oh, querido, lo nuestro fue un simple juego. No creías que me pude sentir atraída por ti, ¿verdad? Eres tan estúpido como tu mujer.

Regina, o mejor dicho, la reina malvada, había hecho su aparición. El escaso tiempo que había tenido para encerrarse no fue suficiente para hacerlo. La reina la consumió antes de tiempo y ahora estaba allí. Libre, y peligrosa.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Holaaaa! Esta vez me he retrasado en actualizar un poquito más porque estas fechas son complicadas, pero ¡he vuelto!, y con un capítulo bastante potente. Espero que os guste y espero poder subir el próximo muy pronto. **

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

**Catorce**

\- Quizás debería agradeceros que estéis todos atados, así mi trabajo aquí será muchísimo más fácil. Podré mataros a todos sin tener que estaros buscando. – dijo Regina, casi relamiéndose, disfrutando de ver a todo el público que tenía frente a ella, desarmados y casi sin posibilidad de moverse de donde estaban.

\- Eso será si antes no acabo contigo. – gruñó Snow.

Regina la miró y no pudo contenerse una carcajada.

\- ¿Tú? ¿De verdad? Tú, cómo puedes osar amenazarme siquiera, ¡cuando eres la culpable de toda mi infelicidad! Tú, serás a la última que mataré. Disfrutaré viendo cómo eres testigo de la muerte de cada uno que te ha ayudado alguna vez y luego acabaré contigo.

\- Regina, nadie va a acabar con nadie. – intervino Emma. – Romperemos la maldición y todo volverá a estar bien.

\- SU MAJESTAD. – destacó la reina. – Tú menos que nadie, impertinente "salvadora", no deberías tomarte esas confianzas.

Se encontraban en plena discusión cuando con un solo movimiento, las puertas se abrieron, y entre ellas apareció Ingrid.

\- ¿Qué es esto? No he lanzado una maldición para ver peleas entre crías de cinco años. Estoy recibiendo un espectáculo lamentable, hacedme el favor de mejorarlo.

Y con otro simple movimiento, cada ciudadano de Storybrooke quedó liberado de sus cadenas, esposas, cuerdas o cualquier elemento que los retuviera. Algunos corrieron a por sus armas, otros simplemente huyeron para buscar un escondite y atacar mejor desde allí, otros buscando a sus enemigos que habían tenido tiempo de huir,… pero tanto Emma como Regina y los Charming se quedaron frente a la Reina de Hielo. Elsa y Anna habían desaparecido desde hacía rato. Emma agradeció internamente que se hubieran ido y no estuviera presenciando aquel momento.

\- Prepárate, Regina. – dijo Snow, tomando posición frente a ella, espada en mano. - ¿Quieres matarme? Pues tendrás que luchar.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_El cielo estaba repleto de estrellas, y como cada noche que había pasado en Nunca Jamás anteriormente, una brillaba más que las demás. Regina no era tonta, se sabía la historia de Peter Pan aunque se hubiese negado a ver las películas pese a las peticiones de Henry. "Segunda estrella a la derecha y recto hasta el amanecer". No sabía cuántas veces había oído eso, pero sonrió al recordarlo. Henry nunca le había hecho caso y él se había aprendido cada cuento y cada película de memoria. Henry, que era realmente su única certeza en la vida, y no sabía qué pasaría con él. Si ella no lanzaba la maldición, era muy difícil que la salvadora tuviese a Henry con Neal, Baelfire, o el nombre que tuviese. Y aunque se hiciera posible el caso, tendría que esperar muchos años para eso. _

_Era una indecisión constante durante los últimos días. Lo único que quería era una explicación, y parecía que cada vez estaba más lejos de tenerla. _

_Observó al pirata, que visiblemente dormía tranquilo, debido a su respiración constante y calmada. Unos metros más lejos, pudo ver que el cazador también estaba consumido por los sueños. No se arrepentía de llevar a Graham con ellos, pero tampoco estaba muy segura de lo que podría ofrecerle, o necesitar de él. Así que de momento, su única oferta podían ser unas sinceras disculpas. _

_Se levantó sin hacer ruido y, mientras los dos hombres descansaban ajenos a sus pensamientos, se dispuso a buscar al hada al que había hecho tanto daño en el pasado. _

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

La Reina Malvada no se quedaba atrás. Nunca. Ella siempre tenía ventaja, ella siempre ganaba. En esta ocasión, también. Aunque nunca hubiera luchado con espadas, no importaba. Estaba preparada para lo que aconteciese, y esa princesita mimada que no sabía mantener la boca cerrada no iba a acabar con ella nunca.

\- Regina, mamá, parad. Os vais a hacer daño de verdad. – Emma quiso pararlas, pero Ingrid seguía siendo espectadora de la escena y atrapó sus pies y los de David en hielo.

Ambas ignoraron a la sheriff, pues estaban concentradas en lo que ocurriría a continuación. Regina alcanzó una espada y se colocó en posición.

\- Me encantará cómo va a quedar tu cabeza adornando la pared de mi despacho. – dijo Regina con una sonrisa sádica adornando su cara.

El duelo de espadas había comenzado. Snow comenzó con un primer ataque, que Regina supo defender bastante bien, para su propia sorpresa. A estos ataques le siguieron numerosos más, uno tras otro, de nuevo defendidos con maestría. Ambas esperaban que la otra cometiera un error. Un solo error y estarían muertas. Emma y David – más Emma que David- observaban la escena aterrados, mientras Ingrid presenciaba todo fascinada.

\- Yo apuesto por Regina, ¿tú qué opinas, Emma? – se atrevió a decir con voz burlona, mientras la aludida ganaba confianza con cada movimiento, y en un descuido de Snow, conseguía herirla.

\- Oh, ya veo que no era tan mala con la espada. – rió, mientras acercaba la hoja de esta hacia ella para lamer la sangre que le había hecho el corte a la princesa. – Mm, no es demasiado sabrosa. Quizás tenga que probar más.

Emma no aguantaba más. Entre las palabras de Ingrid y el odio que desprendían su madre y Regina, sintió que iba a explotar. No podía soportarlo, estaba siendo demasiado para ella. Tanto, que sentía la energía fluir por todo su cuerpo, con ganas de salir de él.

\- ¡BASTA! – el grito de la rubia resonó el todo el lugar, mientras la magia que poseía salía con fuerza hacia todas las direcciones. Esto la hizo liberarse de la pequeña prisión de hielo que había creado la reina de hielo, pero también hizo que el resto saliera volando por los aires, cayendo unos metros más lejos de donde estaban.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

"_El camino no debía ser tan difícil, la otra vez la encontré yo sola cuando me separé. Bueno… realmente fue ella quien me encontró, pero es lo mismo, ¿no?" Regina no paraba de repetirse esas palabras para sí misma, ¿cuánto le costaría volver a encontrar a Tinkerbell? En cualquier momento esta debía aparecer, con ganas de matarla, amenazándola con algo punzante. Y como en la ocasión anterior, ella la convencería para no hacerlo. _

_¿Por qué estaba tan segura de que la convencería? ¿Por qué no dejar que acabara con su sufrimiento de no tener a Henry? Las preguntas la asaltaron por sorpresa, pues estaba demasiado segura de querer seguir viviendo, y no paraba de sentirse culpable por ello, pero a su vez sabía que tenía cosas que hacer. _

_Unos pasos más y escuchó ruidos entre las plantas. Debía ser ella. Sin duda. _

_\- ¿Tinkerbell? Sé que eres tú, puedes salir. – levantó los brazos- No vengo a atacarte. _

_Lentamente una figura se dejó ver, apartando rama tras rama hasta aparecer completamente. La reina no se había equivocado. Era ella. _

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No has tenido suficiente con arruinarme la vida que vienes a buscarme para hacerme más daño? Quieres matarme, eso es. Pues aquí estoy. Mátame. _

_\- No vengo a matarte. Escucha, sé que estuve mal, pero te lo contaré más tarde. Necesito que vengas conmigo. Te ayudaré a recuperar tus alas si es necesario. Por favor. Necesito salir de esta maldita isla lo más pronto posible._

_\- ¿Cómo sé que debo creerte? _

_\- He encontrado al hombre con el tatuaje de león. _

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

\- Emma, eso ha sido maravilloso. – dijo Ingrid sorprendida nada más levantarse. – No sabía que poseías tanto poder.

\- ¡Cállate! Voy a parar esta maldición aunque tenga que hacerlo yo sola. – respondió esta, furiosa.

\- Oh, dudo que puedas hacerlo. No tienes ni idea de qué hacer, estás perdida, y además medio pueblo debe de estar matándose allí fuera. Por no hablar de tus padres. Si los dejas aquí, con o sin la querida alcaldesa del pueblo, terminarán matándose. Y tu pobre hermanito…qué vida más corta le espera.

Ingrid no se había percatado de que Regina se había levantado también, y se dirigía hacia ella furiosa, incluso más que Emma. Incluso más furiosa que con Emma, Snow, David, y el resto del pueblo, juntos.

\- No voy a permitir que una heladera acabe con el pueblo con el que debo acabar yo. – comenzó, creando una bola de fuego con su mano derecha y preparándose para lanzarla.

\- Ni yo a permitir que te interpongas en mis planes. – respondió la heladera, reaccionando con rapidez y atacando a la morena. Hielo, directo al corazón. Regina cayó sin tiempo para lanzar su fuego, se deshizo en sus manos tan rápido como ella tocó el suelo.

\- ¡Regina! –gritó Emma alarmada.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Holaaaa! Como veis, he vuelto bastante pronto, y además, este capítulo es un poco más largo que los demás! **

**Espero que os guste, comentádmelo :)**

* * *

**Quince**

Emma había volado, prácticamente. En un segundo había alcanzado a Regina y estaba arrodillada a su lado. La morena tenía los ojos cerrados y visiblemente sufría.

\- ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO? – gritó Emma a Ingrid, lanzándole una mirada de entre rabia y tristeza.

\- Oh, lo que se merece cualquier persona que se intente meterse en mi camino. El hielo ha tocado su corazón, la consumirá lentamente, hasta que haya cubierto todo su cuerpo. Y ahí, no habrá nada que hacer. Y la verdad es que me encantaría quedarme a ver el espectáculo, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer. – la reina de las nieves había dicho todas sus palabras sin borrar la sonrisa de satisfacción que había mantenido durante toda la noche. Y tras un chasquido de dedos, desapareció en una espiral de copos de nieve.

Emma ni siquiera se preocupó por qué podría hacer ella. Ni tampoco por el resto del pueblo. Ni por sus padres, que continuaban inconscientes en el suelo, metros más allá. La sheriff se centró en Regina, solo en ella. Tenía que hacer algo para liberarla de la congelación, pero no sabía muy bien ni por dónde empezar.

\- Regina, no vas a morir ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Lo conseguiré. – dijo tras agarrarle la mano tan fuerte como pudo, como queriendo transmitirle algo. Aunque sea algo de magia, no sabía cómo ni si funcionaria, y en el caso de que funcionase, lo que pasaría. Pero tenía que intentarlo. – La reina malvada no se dejaría vencer por un poco de hielo, ¿verdad? – seguía haciendo presión sobre su mano – Vamos Regina, me ayudaste cuando estuve a punto de morir congelada. Ahora yo haré lo mismo. Tú no te rendiste, así que yo tampoco lo haré.

Emma sentía cómo la magia comenzaba a fluir a través de ella de nuevo, así que concentró todos sus esfuerzos en la mano que sostenía de Regina, mientras continuaba hablándole, pero al parecer la alcaldesa seguía sin reaccionar, y su cuerpo había comenzado a congelarse.

\- ¡No, no, no, no! No te vas a congelar Regina. No lo vas a hacer como que mi nombre es Emma Swan. Soy la salvadora, ¿no es así? Pues es hora de que empiece a salvar vidas de verdad. Te salvaré a ti y después buscaremos la manera de salvar a los demás. Lo vamos a lograr. Pero necesito tu ayuda, Regina.

Estaba desesperada, completamente. La mano de la alcaldesa seguía entre las suyas, no las había separado ni un segundo. La mente de Emma iba a tanta velocidad que hasta ella misma se sorprendía. Buscaba alguna pista, sobre cómo podría deshacer aquel hechizo.

Un acto de amor verdadero. La salvadora dudó, pero no tenía nada que perder. Quizás…

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_Regina había convencido a Tinkerbell y volvió al campamento junto a ella. Habían hablado un poco, le había pedido disculpas – por muy difícil que le resultara – y parecía que el hada lo había entendido todo. _

_Tinkerbell siembre había simpatizado con la reina, por muy extraño que pareciese. Ella había visto el bien en ella, incluso cuando no había, y eso Regina lo agradecía mucho, aunque probablemente nunca se lo fuera a decir. Y ahora que habían hecho las paces, se sentía muy bien. Si tan solo hubiera aprovechado bien las situaciones cuando se le presentaron… no, no se arrepentía. No habría conocido a Henry. _

_Cuando llegaron a la zona donde habían estado acampando, lo primero que advirtió la morena fue la hoguera apagada, y después a dos hombres sentados que la miraban fijamente._

_\- La he encontrado. Sin tu ayuda o tus indicaciones, pirata. – dijo sonriendo. – Aquí está. Ahora, podemos largarnos de este infierno. _

_\- ¿Estás loca? Podrías haberte encontrado con Pan por el camino, y ¡quién sabe qué hubiera pasado! Sabías que la magia era diferente aquí, y aun así decidiste salir sola, cuando te dije que no debías. –respondió este, bastante alarmado, algo extraño pues no solía perder la calma muy a menudo._

_\- Hook, ni siquiera mi padre me echó una bronca así nunca. ¿Qué ocurre? He vuelto con Tinkerbell, estamos bien y no ha habido ningún problema. ¿Es que acaso te preocupas por mí? ¿En qué momento nos hemos hecho amigos y no me he dado cuenta? Deja de fingir, has venido porque te voy a ayudar con el asunto de tus recuerdos y con Emma, no hay otro motivo. Ahora, haz el favor de dirigirnos de nuevo al barco para volver al Bosque Encantado. _

_Silencio. Nadie quiso hacer ningún comentario sobre las palabras de Regina, ni el mismísimo Capitán. En el fondo, sus palabras tenían algo de razón, pero durante la ausencia de la reina había ocurrido algo que ella y todos desconocían – y seguirían desconociendo – completamente. No estaba interesado en llevarle la contraria, por lo que se limitó a seguir sus órdenes y tomar camino de vuelta al Jolly Roger._

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

Emma había acercado su cara peligrosamente a la de Regina. Había ocurrido una vez, ¿no? – dos, si incluimos la del viaje en el tiempo-. Podía repetirse.

\- Ni se le ocurra besarme, señorita Swan. – dijo una voz debajo de ella. Regina.

\- ¡Regina! ¡Estás viva! – exclamó esta, emocionada, dándole un abrazo debido a la alegría. – Pero… - continuó, tras separarse- ¿cómo?

\- No sé cómo lo has hecho Swan, pero parece que tu magia ha logrado que el hielo desaparezca. Y al parecer, la maldición también. – se permitió darle una pequeña sonrisa. – Gracias, salvadora. Se está ganando usted el título muy bien. Termine de ganárselo ayudando a salvar esta ciudad – dijo poniéndose en pie.

\- Entendido, señora alcaldesa. Vamos.

La ciudad era un caos. A pesar del hielo que cubría la mayoría de los edificios, había flechas por un lado y por otro, fuego en las zonas que el hielo no había alcanzado, destrozos… y personas corriendo para huir o para atacar. El ambiente era terrible.

\- ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer? – preguntó Emma a su compañera, que también miraba atónita el paisaje que se les presentaba.

\- Si vamos uno por uno iremos muy despacio y correrán más peligro. Debemos ir a buscar a Ingrid y encontrar alguna manera de neutralizar su magia. Eres fuerte, Emma. Podemos hacerlo. – respondió Regina, tras pensarlo unos segundos.

\- De acuerdo.

La Reina de las Nieves no andaba muy lejos, ni buscaba esconderse. Se paseaba por las calles tranquilamente, como si la situación no tuviera que ver con ella. Poco a poco… en un par de horas amanecería y el pueblo, con suerte, estaría completamente destrozado. Había visto peleas que en minutos se convertirían en una muerte asegurada.

\- ¡INGRID! – la llamó Emma, y esta las miró. – Estamos preparadas para acabar de una vez con esta maldición. No vas a ganar. Nunca.

\- Oh, vaya, parece que has puesto a la Reina Malvada de tu parte. No importa que hayas roto ese hechizo, mi maldición es mucho más fuerte que vosotras dos. – había dicho esas palabras intentando convencerse a sí misma más que a las otras, pues no estaba segura. No contaba con el corazón de Regina descongelado.

\- ¡Regina, ahora! – exclamó la sheriff y lanzaron sus ataques a la vez. Ingrid no había estado preparada y eso había sido un punto a su favor, pues voló por los aires unos metros.

\- Bien, sigamos así. Atacaremos a la vez, ¿de acuerdo? –esta vez fue Regina quien dio las indicaciones.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_La vuelta en el Jolly Roger no había sido mucho mejor que la ida, todo lo contrario. El barco se movía más, y había indicios de tormenta. Las olas alcanzaban grandes dimensiones, y Regina creyó que no saldría viva de ese viaje. Oh, por no contar los numerosos ataques que sufrieron por parte de esas maravillosas criaturas llamadas sirenas. _

_Las sirenas la hicieron pensar en Ariel, no le había devuelto su voz y la pobre chica aún sería muy desgraciada. Un plan que se apuntaría para un futuro cercano. Devolverle a la sirena lo que le había arrebatado. _

_Volviendo al Jolly Roger, lo único bueno es que el viaje había sido relativamente corto, pues las amenazas de la lluvia y los truenos hicieron a los piratas darse más prisa de lo normal para volver. _

_Y una vez se bajó del barco ya en puerto, juró que jamás se volvería a montar, tras agradecer a todas las fuerzas del universo no haber nacido en una familia que tuviese algún componente pirata o navegante. _

_\- Aquí nos separamos, su majestad. – dijo Hook en cuanto ella tuvo la intención de comenzar a emprender camino._

_\- ¿No vienes? No has obtenido ninguna respuesta aún. – respondió la morena confundida._

_\- No se preocupe por eso, nuestros caminos volverán a unirse pronto. Solo…tengo algunos asuntos de los que encargarme. Volveremos a vernos, señora alcaldesa. – terminó de decir con una reverencia. – Hasta pronto._

_\- ¿Qué es una alcaldesa? – preguntó Tinkerbell confundida, una vez el pirata tomó su propio camino, y rompiendo el silencio en el que se habían quedado._

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

Los ataques se sucedían, uno tras otro, sin dejar tregua a la Reina de las Nieves. Ella había logrado atacar también, pero sin fuerza. No las había alcanzado. Sin embargo, cuando Emma y Regina unían sus poderes, parecían ser imbatibles, o casi. La fuerza que tenían juntas era difícilmente igualable.

\- ¡Ahora! – gritó Regina cuando Ingrid no pudo más, apenas tenía fuerzas para levantarse y volver a atacar. Emma se lanzó sobre ella y le colocó el brazalete anti magia que más temprano les había dado Gold. Al menos había ayudado en algo.

\- Ahora Emma, prepárate para recoger todos esos trozos de espejo que sobrevuelan el pueblo. – dijo la morena, cuando la sheriff se volvió a unir a ella.

\- Yo… Regina apártate, algo está pasando. –dijo mirándose las manos.- Mi magia…se está descontrolando… ¡apártate!

Regina corrió hacia otro lado lo más rápido que pudo y se cubrió, pero la magia de Emma explotó de nuevo en todas direcciones. A pesar de que hubo ligeros daños, nadie salió herido más que por rodar un poco sobre el suelo. Tanta suerte no tuvo el pueblo. El hielo había desaparecido, y los cristales también, pero la mayoría de edificios estaban destrozados y los carteles y escaparates de cada tienda rotos. Una vez se hubo calmado todo, Regina volvió junto a la sheriff.

\- Vaya, parece que Marco tendrá trabajo que hacer.

Durante la media hora siguiente, los habitantes se fueron reuniendo junto a la biblioteca, para analizar daños y comprobar si había algún herido.

\- ¿Alguna muerte? – David estaba ejerciendo su papel como sheriff en ese momento.

\- Ninguna. Algunos daños leves, pero todos vivos. – informó Leroy.

\- Bien, los heridos que se dirijan al hospital, serán atendidos. El resto, que ayude a arreglar lo que pueda. Intentemos que el pueblo vuelva a ser el de siempre.

Un poco más lejos, Regina observaba la escena.

\- Vaya pueblo de ineptos, ¡una maldición que los convierte en lo peor de ellos y ni aun así son capaces de matar a nadie!

\- ¡Regina! – la reprendió Emma, pero seguido de una carcajada.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_Lo cierto era que no había quedado en reunirse con Robin en ningún lugar concreto, pero suponía dónde estaría. Lo único que esperaba era que Zelena no hubiera hecho de las suyas y les hubiera atacado. Eso era poco probable teniendo en cuenta que Cora la acompañaba. _

_El bosque no estaba completamente en silencio, podía oír unos murmullos, y por las caras de sus compañeros, tanto Graham como Tinkerbell podían oírlos también. _

_\- Tened cuidado. – advirtió Graham. – No parecen caballeros negros, pero nunca se sabe. _

_Una trampilla se abrió de la nada y un hombre salió por ella. Un escondite bajo tierra. Era una idea bastante buena. El hombre se acercó a ellos y se paró justo cuando estuvo frente a Regina. _

_\- Robin. – sonrió la reina._


	17. Capítulo 16

**Holaaaa! No sé cuánto hace que publiqué el capítulo anterior, pero creo que un poco, verdad? Pero no pasa nada porque ya he vuelto, espero que os guste este capítulo. :)**

* * *

**Dieciséis**

Emma entró en el despacho de Regina con paso firme, decidida. Lo había estado ensayando durante las horas anteriores y lo estaba consiguiendo, a pesar de sus nervios. No tenía motivos para estar allí, más que volverla a informar de lo que Regina ya sabía. Pero tampoco podía saludarla con un "Hey, tenía ganas de verte." Sencillamente, eso no lo podía hacer.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas, sheriff? ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó Regina tras oírla entrar, sin siquiera mirarla. Los pasos de Emma, su forma de entrar…eran inconfundibles.

\- Todo va bien, Regina. Zelena está descongelada y en la cárcel, Ingrid ha vuelto junto a Elsa y Anna a Arendelle, y Marco está a rebosar de trabajo. Habrá que pagarle horas extras este mes. – bromeó la rubia.

\- Oh, así que finalmente su amiga de hielo y la hermana que no se callaba nunca se han ido. Qué buena noticia. ¿Es lo único nuevo que puede decirme hoy? – volvió a preguntar la alcaldesa.

\- Vamos, Regina, anímate. Emma. Me llamo Emma, puedes tratarme de tú. Y sí, el resto solo era un recordatorio de que todo va bien. ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu hermana?

\- Esa pregunta es personal, señorita Swan. Yo sabré qué hacer con Zelena, y yo me encargaré especialmente de ella. No es asunto suyo. ¿No tiene trabajo hoy?

\- Resulta que sí es asunto mío, porque Zelena está en una celda en la comisaría, que es mi lugar de trabajo. Y no, ahora David está a cargo de la comisaría, mientras yo doy mi paseo matutino en busca de problemas por el pueblo. Pero parece no haber ninguno. Ah, y Henry ha ido muy contento al colegio esta mañana.

\- Lo sé, ha pasado por casa a despedirse. – al hablar de Henry, Regina dejó escapar una sonrisa.

\- ¿No te aburres de estar encerrada en este despacho? Quizás deberías salir a dar un paseo de vez en cuando.

\- Salgo con Henry muy a menudo, por si no se había dado cuenta.

\- Pero no hablo de Henry, Regina. Hablo de amigos. Ya sabe.

Regina dejó escapar una carcajada amarga.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo tengo yo amigos, señorita Swan?

\- Desde que estoy yo en el pueblo. Quizás podríamos salir mañana sábado. Henry se irá con David a montar a caballo y pasarán todo el día juntos. ¿Qué dice?

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_Llevaban varias horas andando por un camino subterráneo especialmente construido para huir de la reina en sus momentos más oscuros. Y quien lo hubiese hecho, había cumplido muy bien su misión, pues estaba oculto para cualquiera. Incluso Regina, que también había hecho uso de pasadizos subterráneos hacia su castillo, desconocía ese camino. _

_Para cuando Regina comenzó a incomodarse de tanta oscuridad, en la que solo podían guiarse gracias a las antorchas, habían llegado, y al fin pudo respirar. Se encontraron en medio de un claro con una pequeña aldea, donde todos los hombres de Robin Hood descansaban y hacían sus vidas. Era una aldea que podían cambiar de lugar cada vez que quisieran, por supuesto. Estaban acostumbrados a moverse entre los bosques y a no quedarse nunca en el mismo sitio. Pero por el momento, la reina agradeció el tener un momento de paz, que no sabía cuánto duraría. _

_Al atardecer, se sentó junto a la hoguera, donde no había nadie, pues todos estaban pendientes de sus tareas o de otras cosas. Robin se sentó junto a ella en cuanto la vio descansar. _

_\- No iba a volver con Marian. _

_\- ¿Cómo? –preguntó Regina, un poco sorprendida por esa confesión repentina._

_\- Que no iba a volver con Marian si estuviese viva. Escucha Regina, sé que no hemos estados separados tanto tiempo como pensé, puesto que has vuelto pronto, pero aun así he tenido tiempo para pensar. _

_\- ¿Y qué has pensado? _

_\- Comprendo… comprendo lo que has podido sentir, el miedo de perder otra oportunidad de ser feliz, yo…me has contado lo de Daniel, si él de repente estuviese vivo, yo también me sentiría mal. Y Regina, lo siento por mencionarlo, pero es un ejemplo. Yo… sé que no te sientes bien con lo que ha pasado, porque ya no eres malvada. Además, no lo has hecho a propósito. Lo sé. Y… yo también mataría por ti._

_\- Robin…¿por qué? ¿por qué eres tan comprensivo? _

_\- Porque te quiero, Regina. _

_\- Oh… - Regina dejó escapar una tímida sonrisa, antes de acercar su rostro al del ladrón. _

_\- ¡Regina, volviste! – dijo de pronto una vocecilla aguda, que se acercaba rápidamente._

_\- Roland. – sonrió la reina. - ¿Cómo estás? _

_\- Bien. Papá dice que te echaba de menos. ¿Me cuentas un cuento?_

_\- Oh… -dijo Regina sorprendida- Claro Roland, te contaré todos los cuentos que tú quieras… - sonrió y el niño le regaló una sonrisa también. _

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

\- ¿Usted y yo? ¿Salir? ¿Está hablando en serio? – preguntó Regina alzando una ceja. – ¿Qué clase de sustancias ha estado consumiendo, sheriff?

\- Vamos Regina, podemos salir como amigas… no pasa nada. Necesitas pasar un día divertido.

\- Oh, estoy segura de que usted es divertidísima. Dígame cuál es su plan.

\- ¡Lo estás considerando! No voy tan mal. – Emma sonrió con alegría, contenta debido a que Regina estuviera dando su brazo a torcer, y esto hizo que la alcaldesa sonriera también.

\- Escucha, Emma…yo no he tenido muchos amigos nunca, y no sé qué hacen los amigos cuando salen. Ni siquiera en el bosque encantado tuve tiempo de tener amigos…

\- Bueno, podemos empezar por un plan sencillo. ¿Pizza y peli?

\- ¿De verdad ese es su plan, señorita Swan? – volvió a decir la morena en su tono característico, y volviendo a alzar su ceja derecha.

\- ¿Pizza para mí y ensalada para ti?

Regina soltó una sonora carcajada, que resonó por todo el despacho.

\- Está bien. Sólo si traes tú la comida.

\- Y la película. Yo me encargaré, su majestad – bromeó la rubia, haciendo una reverencia, para después salir del despacho sonriente. Su día había mejorado considerablemente y ahora su trabajo de sheriff no le parecía tan aburrido ni monótono. Esperaba el día siguiente con ansias, parecía que Regina por fin se abría un poco y quería aprovechar la oportunidad.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_Roland se había quedado dormido hacía unos minutos, y Regina lo había arropado tras contarle un cuento sobre la reina, como él había querido. Era un niño muy tierno, y Regina sentía mucho cariño hacia él. Era extraño cómo el pequeño se había sentido a gusto con su presencia en tan poco tiempo. _

_\- Roland ya está dormido. – le dijo a Robin en cuanto salió de la tienda. - ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó al ver al ladrón algo nervioso._

_\- Emm…sí, hay algo que no te he contado. _

_\- ¿De qué se trata? ¿Algo de Zelena? ¿De Cora? _

_\- No. Es alguien que buscaba refugio y se nos ha unido. _

_\- No, no, no…por favor no me digas que es…_

_Y a unos metros de ella, apareció la persona que Regina menos quería ver. De nuevo. _

_\- Snow._

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

El timbre sonó a la hora que habían acordado. Emma Swan siendo puntual, se sorprendió Regina. Pero así era, la rubia estaba siendo puntual y había cumplido. Estaba cargada con películas, pizza, y cómo no…una ensalada para ella.

\- Espera, te ayudo. –se ofreció Regina. - ¿Qué películas has traído?

\- Eso es una sorpresa. Ayúdame a llevar esto a la mesa y después lo sabrás.

\- No me gustan las sorpresas, Swan…

Veinte minutos y una discusión más tarde, Emma había logrado convencer a Regina que la pizza se comía con las manos y que comerían en el salón, mientras veían la peli. Regina no pudo estar más sorprendida cuando la salvadora había sacado de la bolsa que llevaba consigo el clásico de Disney _Blancanieves y los siete enanitos._

\- Henry me ha dicho que nunca habías visto una película de Disney, y he pensado que sería divertido que te vieras a ti misma en versión de dibujos animados.

\- Veamos Swan, veamos… - dijo la morena no muy convencida, pero tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser algo gracioso. Raro, sí, pero gracioso.


	18. Chapter 18

**Esta vez no digo nada. Disfrutad del capítulo :)**

* * *

**Diecisiete**

Las carcajadas de Emma resonaban por toda la casa, mientras Regina la miraba con mala cara. No es que estuviese molesta con ella, pues en el fondo también quería reírse, pero debía guardar las formas. No había parado de comentar todas y cada una de las películas que habían visto esa tarde, quejándose de lo idealizados que estaban representados personajes como sus queridos Charmings o cualquier princesa Disney. Porque sí, a la película de su ex archienemiga le habían seguido _Peter Pan_, _Cenicienta_, _La Bella y la Bestia_, y alguna que otra más. La morena parecía indignarse más con cada película, pero la sorpresa de la salvadora fue mayúscula cuando le pidió que pusiera otra vez _Blancanieves_.

\- Jamás planearía una venganza contra alguien solo por ser más bella que yo. – dijo, indignada, para después ver cómo Emma soltaba otra carcajada a su lado- Swan, deje de reírse.

\- Oh, vamos, es muy divertido verte viendo este tipo de películas. Otro día te traeré más. – respondió la rubia sosteniéndose el vientre, que le dolía de tanto reírse. – La verdad es que sales bastante desfavorecida allí. Me gusta más la versión de La Reina Malvada que es real.

Esta vez Regina dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

\- ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Admitir que soy más bella que su madre? Porque, la realidad es que…lo soy. Estos dibujos se basan solo es suposiciones estúpidas y crean unos personajes planos que para nada tienen que ver con la realidad.

\- Solo es una peli para niños, Regina.

\- ¿Blancanieves la más bella del reino? ¿De verdad? ¿La reina malvada cegada por los celos? Esto es basura, señorita Swan.

\- Regina, he leído el libro de Henry, sé que enamorabas a cualquiera. Te temían, es cierto también, pero a nadie se le escapaba tu belleza. Esto último es una teoría, pero estoy segura de ella. Puede que sí, quizás fueras la más bella del reino. – la sheriff hizo una pausa, como simulando que pensaba, para después soltar una risita - Oye, ¿alguna vez le preguntaste eso al espejo?

\- ¡Emma Swan! –gritó reprendiéndola- No, jamás tuve la necesidad de preguntarle eso a Sidney, me recordaba continuamente lo hermosa que era. Y tú…¿de verdad acabas de reconocer que yo era la más bella?

\- De hecho, lo sigues siendo. De todo Storybrooke ahora, pero…es casi lo mismo.

Emma había dudado entre confesar aquello que pensaba o no, pero finalmente decidió lanzarse, con algo de miedo a la respuesta que podría recibir por parte de Regina. Esa mujer era tan imprevisible que igual que podía echarla de su casa, e incluso del pueblo, también podía sonrojarse con la misma facilidad. Emma suspiró tranquila y sonrió cuando vio que la alcaldesa se había decantado por la segunda opción.

\- Emma…

Un sonido de llaves interrumpió a Regina, para después reemplazarse por la imagen de Henry entrando al salón y observando la situación frente a la que se encontraba. Sus dos madres, en el cómodo sillón de Regina, una en un extremo y la otra en el otro, pero cómodamente colocadas, la mesa llena de restos de pizza y el televisor reproduciendo a los siete enanitos cantando. El joven parpadeó varias veces y se frotó los ojos, no creyendo lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá? ¿Qué hacéis? ¿Por qué estáis viendo _Blancanieves_?

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_Regina y Snow habían mantenido una conversación por un largo rato. Evidentemente, la reina se guardó bastantes detalles de su historia, como el viaje en el tiempo y demás datos que podrían perturbar la mente de su hijastra. Regina pensó en lo mal que sonaba esa palabra en su mente. Definitivamente, la princesa nunca sería familiar suyo. Simplemente la hija de su difunto marido. No, la reina simplemente contó lo que debía contar, para que Snow supiera que ya no le interesaba acabar con ella. Así Snow también empezó a relatarle su historia, aunque Regina ya la conocía de sobra. Aun así, escuchó interesada los detalles de las últimas semanas, pues ahí la historia variaba y podía encontrar algo que pudiera darle alguna pista._

\- … _y sospechamos que Zelena trata de lanzar algún tipo de maldición. – finalizó la princesa, después de un largo rato hablando._

_\- La maldición oscura. Estaba obsesionada con lanzarla ella. Pero… - reflexionó Regina en voz alta._

_\- ¿En qué consiste esa maldición, Regina? _

_La reina los reunió a todos para que tuviesen conocimiento del alcance que podía llegar a tener la maldición y lo que podía pasar si Zelena la lanzaba, aunque algunos de ellos podían hacerse a la idea. _

_\- El único problema que puede tener para lanzarla es a la hora de conseguir el ingrediente final. Tiene que utilizar el corazón de aquello que más ama, y parece que ella no ama demasiado nada. _

_\- Quizás quiera usar el tuyo. Al fin y al cabo, es tu hermana. – intervino de nuevo Snow. _

_\- Zelena me odia. No existe otro sentimiento hacia mí que ese, aparte de la envidia, claro. Cree que puede conseguir todo lo que yo he tenido pero no es así. Y probablemente no consiga lanzar la maldición, pero aun así tengo un mal presentimiento. _

_El presentimiento de Regina no podía estar más acertado. Zelena tenía a Cora en su bando, y ella era realmente peligrosa. Además, se había encargado de secuestrar y encerrar a multitud de personas, una de ellas Charming. La maldita bruja verde tenía el poder ahora, y no podía hacer nada contra ella, lo sabía. _

_\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó de pronto Graham, señalando a lo lejos. _

_Una nube. Verde. Como una maldición. ¡Joder!_

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

Las dos mujeres se miraron antes de comenzar a reírse y confundir más a su hijo. Emma fue la primera en hablar.

\- Regina y yo solo estábamos pasando el rato. Le he traído unas cuantas películas Disney porque me contaste que no había visto nunca una. Es divertido ver cómo tu madre se ve a sí misma en dibujos animados.

\- No es justo mamá, yo también quería ver las caras que ponía. – suspiró Henry frustrado, dejándose caer en el otro sofá.

\- ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día con David, cariño? Habéis terminado pronto, ¿qué hora es? – preguntó Regina, cambiando de tema.

\- Mamá, es la hora de cenar. Me ha traído el abuelo hasta aquí porque ninguna de vosotras me fue a recoger. ¿Os habéis pasado la tarde aquí?

\- ¿Cenar? ¿Ya? ¿Recogerte? Oh, me olvidé…lo siento, Henry.

\- Bueno, como en parte ha sido mi culpa por entretener a Regina, cenamos en Granny's. Yo invito. – dijo Emma levantándose, con la intención de comenzar a recoger el destrozo que había hecho con la pizza.

Granny's estaba a rebosar, como cada sábado, pero tuvieron la suerte de encontrar mesa libre a la primera. Emma pidió hamburguesas para los tres y entre ella y Henry obligaron a Regina a comerse la suya. Después, los llevó de vuelta a la mansión en su "trasto amarillo", y Henry se fue a dormir enseguida.

\- Supongo que…gracias por este día, Emma. Lo he pasado realmente bien. – dijo Regina, con media sonrisa. – Hacía tiempo que no tenía una amiga.

\- No tienes que agradecérmelo, sólo invítame la próxima vez. – bromeó la rubia, guiñándole el ojo.

\- Quizás si te comportas hasta te prepare lasaña. – la morena le siguió el juego – Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

\- Buenas noches, alcaldesa.

Emma se despidió y empezó a caminar hacia su coche, pero sabía que Regina tenía su mirada puesta en ella. Sabía que estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta y seguiría así hasta que se marchara. Entonces volvió sobre sus pasos y eliminó toda la distancia existente entre ella y su querida alcaldesa, ya que prácticamente en un segundo la tenía entre sus brazos, y la besó.


	19. Chapter 19

**Estoy por aquí por fin! Al fin he podido escribir un capítulo nuevo y aquí tenéis. Espero que os guste, ya quedan pocos (calculo más o menos 7) para el final. **

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, como siempre :)**

* * *

**Dieciocho**

Emma abrió los ojos sintiéndose un poco confusa, pues la habían despertado dos voces que provenían del piso inferior. Sus padres.

La sheriff no quería salir de la cama, quería seguir durmiendo y pensando en lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Pero al parecer los príncipes tenían un interesante tema de conversación: Regina. No pudo evitarlo y se levantó sin hacer ruido, para comenzar a prepararse para el día mientras escuchaba atentamente a lo que decían.

\- David, no había podido comentártelo porque hemos estado muy ocupados, pero… durante la maldición de Ingrid, dijiste algo sobre Regina, que… ¿tuviste algo con ella? – Mary Margaret no parecía enfadada, pero guardaba algo de resentimiento en su voz. Emma lo sabía.

David pareció pensarlo unos segundos antes de responder.

\- Sí. Pero fue durante la maldición, no teníamos recuerdos, yo… Regina es una mujer muy hermosa, y… lo siento.

\- Oh… está bien, lo entiendo.

Puede que su madre lo entendiera, pero Emma no podía pensar en que su padre y Regina hubiesen tenido algo en el pasado. No quería imaginarlo, no quería imaginarlo, no quería…

_¡BOOM!_

Se había puesto celosa de su propio padre, no había duda. Y no podía negarlo. La prueba, ese agujero que había hecho sin querer en la pared. Su magia se había vuelto a descontrolar, lo que era bastante preocupante. ¡Joder, es que encima se iba a delatar! Tendría que tener cuidado, pero no sabía cómo. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, encontrando dos caras preocupadas que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

\- ¿Emma? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? – Mary Margaret se había acercado a ella deprisa, poniendo sus manos en las mejillas de Emma y haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

\- Sí. Lo siento, yo… todavía no controlo los poderes, y… ya sabes. De vez en cuando hacen de las suyas. Arreglaré el agujero esta tarde. – se sentó en la mesa con ellos a desayunar- ¿de qué hablabais?

\- De Regina. – dijo David, mirándola preocupado. Su hija estaba bastante rara esa mañana. – Estamos muy contentos de que al fin sea feliz.

\- Sí – dijo Mary Margaret, siguiéndole el juego. – Se lo merecía. Desde que está con Robin la veo bastante contenta.

Pero ella y Robin ya no están juntos desde hace semanas, o eso creo. – dijo Emma de pronto. – Robin… me lo comentó porque estaba preocupado.

\- Yo he visto a Robin esta mañana en Granny's y estaba bastante contento. Seguro que han vuelto. – sonrió su madre.

Emma intentó mostrar una sonrisa también, pero no lo consiguió. Miró sus manos e inmediatamente supo que tenía que irse. Sabía que Regina no había vuelto con Robin. Lo sabía. La noche anterior no había mencionado nada. Entonces, ¿por qué Robin estaba tan contento?

\- Debo irme, llego tarde al trabajo.

Dicho esto, la rubia se levantó, dejando su chocolate con canela a medias, y se fue. No llegaba tarde a trabajar, pero si seguía allí mucho más tiempo, las consecuencias serían desastrosas. Lo mejor sería alejarse de cuantas más personas mejor. Y el primero, Robin Hood.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_Dolía. La cabeza, el cuerpo, todo. Lo único que recordaba era la nube verde, y después… oscuridad. La misma oscuridad en la que ahora estaba sumida. Suponía que era de noche, pues el único rayo de luz que entraba a dondequiera que estuviese, estaba demasiado apagado como para ser de sol. Pero Regina conocía ese lugar demasiado bien, sabía dónde estaba. Era una de las celdas de su castillo. Se podían distinguir difícilmente unas rejas al fondo, pero había pasado tanto tiempo allí, torturando a sus prisioneros, que lo reconocía fácilmente. Ahora ella, tendría el mismo destino que toda aquella gente había tenido una vez. _

_Así que ahora era prisionera de Zelena. Había conseguido lo que quería, a pesar de que no funcionase la maldición oscura. ¿Qué habría hecho? _

_\- Vaya, hermanita. Veo que ya estás despierta. Creía que eras más fuerte. – Esa voz era de su verde hermana. Lo sabía. No podía verla, pero podía intuir perfectamente su sádica sonrisa. Ella realmente disfrutaba de esto. – Oh, pero acércate, quiero verte. _

_Con dificultad, Regina se acercó a las rejas, lo que le hizo obtener una visión completa de su hermana, quien sostenía una antorcha. Evidentemente, estaba sonriendo. _

_\- Qué… ¿qué me has hecho? – preguntó la aún reina con dificultad. _

_\- Oh, supongo que no ha funcionado como quería pero como ha servido de algo, puedo contártelo. La maldición oscura es muy complicada, ¿sabías? Exige el corazón de la persona que más amas…obviamente, no podía arrancar mi propio corazón, así que tuve que usar el de madre. Era tan negro, casi una obra de arte. Pero no sirvió, seguimos aquí, ¿no? Storybrooke no existe. De todas formas, eres mi prisionera, y eso es todo lo que importa. _

_\- Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya. – gruñó Regina. - ¿O a qué esperas? _

_\- No, eso sería demasiado sencillo y poco placentero. Observa tu hombro, hermanita. – Regina le hizo caso. Una mancha negra que se ramificaba tenía su centro en su hombro. – Esa fue mi verdadera maldición. La mancha se extenderá por todo tu cuerpo y cuando lo haga, morirás. No hay cura. Y sí, será terriblemente doloroso. – Zelena dejó escapar una risita después de su discurso. - ¿No es genial? Así, por fin tendré tu lugar. Al final, todo me ha salido bien. _

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

Emma había pasado el día rodeada de papeleo, intentando distraerse del resto del mundo. Su única compañía, un sándwich de queso y su encantadora amiga pelirroja de la celda, Zelena. Para ser un día tranquilo, dentro de una semana relativamente tranquila, solo con problemas menores, el papeleo parecía infinito. Y no era culpa de la sheriff, que siempre dejaba las cosas para el último día, no. Tampoco era porque se hubiera pasado el rato pensando en la noche anterior.

La noche anterior, en la que había besado a Regina. Había pensado que esta la rechazaría, pero el comportamiento de la morena había sido totalmente al contrario. La había abrazado y la había estrechado contra ella. Y un rato más tarde, se había despedido con un simple _"Buenas noches, sheriff. Que descanse.", _para después cerrar la puerta prácticamente en sus narices. Aun así, Emma volvió a su casa feliz, pues sabía que lo que había conseguido con Regina era bastante difícil, y demostraba que esta había dado un paso más allá.

Un par de horas después, mientras dormitaba con su silla apoyada en la pared, sintió unos tacones entrar a la comisaría. Regina. Su paso era inconfundible. La alcaldesa entró tranquilamente y le dirigió una mirada a Emma. La rubia le sonrió, gesto al que la morena respondió discretamente.

\- Buenas tardes, alcaldesa.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita Swan. ¿Me permite un rato a solas con mi hermana?

\- Diez minutos. Toda tuya, Regina.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_Durante la noche había descubierto, gracias a los comentarios de varios guardias, que la maldición se había lanzado hacía tres días. Es decir, estuvo tres días inconsciente en aquella celda. Se preguntaba por Robin, Roland, Graham, Tink, el resto de los hombres alegres…e incluso por Snow. David debería también estar prisionero allí. Y quién sabe qué habría hecho Zelena con los demás. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió verdadero pánico. Ella ya tenía la certeza de la muerte, pero no podía cargar con más. No se lo merecían. No después de haberle dado otra oportunidad y ponerse de su lado. _

_Tenía que haber alguna manera. Si antes habían logrado escapar de sus celdas, ahora no serían mejores. Zelena no se habría preocupado por eso. Estaría demasiado ocupada probándose sus vestidos y mirándose en su espejo. _

_Buscó algún rastro de brazaletes antimagia por sus muñecas y sus tobillos, pero no había nada. Estaba débil, pero creía que podía conseguir lanzar al menos una bola de fuego. Había tenido una idea. "Gracias, Emma" se susurró a sí misma. _

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

Había estado contando los minutos. Y no era broma. Sabía que no debía preocuparse por Regina, ella era poderosa y podría encargarse de Zelena perfectamente. Pero se preocupaba. Se preocupaba, y a la vez sentía miedo. Quizás lo de la otra noche solo fue por una vez. Quizás Regina no quería nada más, quizás… quizás sus dudas estaban atormentándola. Quizás debería dejar de pensar tanto, o acabaría por formar otro agujero en la pared de la comisaría, como el que había hecho esa mañana en su casa o en ese mismo instante, a través del que la miraban tanto Regina como Zelena, sorprendidas.


	20. Chapter 20

**Otra vez por aquí! Espero que disfrutéis del capítulo :)**

* * *

**Diecinueve**

Regina había mantenido su mirada fija en Emma por varios minutos, lo que acababa de ocurrir la había dejado bastante sorprendida.

\- Emma, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó acercándose a ella, la sheriff estaba estática en el lugar y e intercalaba rápidas miradas entre ella y sus propias manos, con una expresión entre preocupada y asombrada.

\- No, no te acerques… puedo hacerte daño Regina, por favor, aléjate.

Pero la alcaldesa no le hizo caso. Fue acercándose lentamente a ella, que parecía no querer moverse de donde estaba, pero cuando estuvo a una distancia suficiente como para poder tocarla, Emma huyó. La rubia salió corriendo de la comisaría, probablemente sin un destino concreto, pero Regina sabía dónde acabaría. Le daría un tiempo prudente y después iría con ella.

\- Vaya, parece que tenemos a otro ser poderoso en el pueblo, ¿no es así? Lástima que forme parte de los buenos… podría unirse a mí y conseguiríamos grandes cosas.

\- Zelena, ¿de verdad son necesarios este tipo de comentarios ahora mismo? Hablaremos más tarde. – terminó Regina para salir también de allí. Ahora su prioridad era Emma.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_Lo que Emma había conseguido hacer en menos de un minuto, a Regina le estaba costando ya más de media hora. ¿Cómo habría podido ella abrir aquel enorme candado solo con dos alambres? Tenía que haber algún truco, solo que ella no lo conocía dado que nunca había necesitado robar. Pero lo conseguiría, tenía que salir de allí. Antes de que Zelena la descubriera. _

_\- ¿Necesitas ayuda, querida?_

_Esa aguda voz resonó en sus tímpanos una y otra vez, casi sin descanso. Rumpelstiltskin. Hacía tiempo que no le veía. _

_\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Rumpel? ¿Has venido a ayudarme? _

_\- Oh, claro que he venido a ayudarte, querida. Eres necesaria para mis fines. Pero si sigues comportándote de esa manera con el que ha sido tu mentor durante tanto tiempo, me temo que me esfumaré y no volverás a verme. _

_\- Has dicho que me necesitas. ¿Qué quieres a cambio? _

_Rumpelstiltskin soltó una risita, aquella que Regina nunca había soportado. Pero era el único que podía ayudarla, así que tendría que hacerle caso. _

_\- Qué perspicaz, querida. Es algo que siempre me ha gustado de ti. Sé que Zelena te ha dicho que es imposible acabar con la maldición que tienes, pero no es del todo cierto. Ya sabes, el amor verdadero, y todas esas románticas historias… bla bla bla… te reuniré con tu amor verdadero si haces algo por mí. _

_\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres exactamente? _

_\- A ti. Viviendo en el castillo de la dulce Snow, ocupando su lugar y reinando de nuevo en el bosque. Por supuesto, el resto del trato vendrá después. _

_Para su suerte, Regina sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Rumpelstiltskin quería que lanzara la maldición oscura. Esa que los llevaría a todos a Storybrooke, esa que la acercaría a su hijo… lo que no sabía es que ella no podía lanzarla. Pero, ¿qué es un pequeño engaño al señor oscuro después de los miles de engaños por parte de él? _

_\- De acuerdo. Haré lo que desees. Ahora, sácame de aquí. _

_Dicho y hecho. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Regina se encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente, pero que reconocía de todas maneras. Estaba donde había caído la primera vez. En ese bosque…donde Robin la había encontrado. Ahora era su turno. Se levantó con dificultad, su cuerpo aún dolía y podía sentir cómo la mancha negra se extendía por su cuerpo. Pero Regina era una mujer fuerte._

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

\- ¿Emma? Emma, sé que estás por aquí. He visto tu coche aparcado cerca.

Regina se había dirigido al bosque, a la zona que menos visitaban los habitantes del pueblo. Cuanto más lejos, mejor, o eso es lo que habría pensado Emma. Y por eso estaba allí. Sabía que no se había equivocado, aunque la salvadora quisiera ocultarse.

\- Emma. – repitió. – No te comportes como si tuvieras 5 años. ¡Emma! Puedo ayudarte.

Silencio. Dejó pasar unos minutos y no volvió a hablar, pero no se movió. Regina Mills conseguía lo que quería cuando quería. Y ahora, quería a Emma frente a ella.

\- Regina. – la sheriff abandonó su escondite y se acercó a ella. – Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero hacerte daño.

Y yo te he dicho que quiero ayudarte. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Ha empezado esta mañana. Yo… no sé qué me ha pasado, mis poderes se han descontrolado y he hecho un agujero en la pared de Mary Margaret. Y ahora, en la comisaría…

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha desencadenado esto? ¿Lo sabes?

\- Yo… - Emma asintió, pero no quería admitirlo. No quería confesarle a Regina que había sido por ella. Porque había sentido celos, y luego… miedo. – No sé, me he sentido… mal, supongo… y ha pasado esto.

\- ¿Por qué no pruebas a decirme la verdad? – preguntó Regina, cruzándose de brazos. – Sé que es usted la del superpoder de detectar mentiras, pero señorita Swan, yo también puedo saber cuándo me está mintiendo. Cuénteme qué ha pasado.

\- Está bien. – protestó la salvadora. – Esta mañana… me he levantado y he escuchado a mis padres hablar…

\- Oh, ¿problemas en el paraíso?

\- No. Estaban hablando de ti. De ti y de mi padre, cuando… bueno, ya sabes. Yo…he sentido toda esa magia recorriendo mi cuerpo, ha sido demasiado fuerte y no he podido controlarla. – hizo una pausa – Luego hablaron de ti con Robin… y la he vuelto a sentir, pero esa vez pude controlarla. No has vuelto con él, ¿verdad?

Regina abrió los ojos como platos al oír su pregunta.

\- ¿Está celosa? – preguntó sorprendida.

\- Joder, ¡sí! Porque anoche… para mí fue una noche maravillosa, por fin he llegado a ti después de tanto tiempo y he conseguido que no seas la mujer fría que eras siempre, o por lo menos conmigo. De verdad he disfrutado de la noche, Regina.

\- Emma… yo… hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien, hablo en serio. Usted… tú… conseguiste que pasara un buen rato, de verdad. Y si quiere saberlo, no. No he vuelto con Robin. Hemos hablado, eso es cierto. Pero todo ha quedado aclarado y no estamos juntos de nuevo. Hemos terminado definitivamente. Se lo he explicado y me ha entendido.

\- ¿Ha sido por mí? – preguntó la rubia de repente, más que estupefacta.

\- ¿Podemos dejar ese tema para luego, señorita Swan? Hay algo de lo que debemos encargarnos, y es de que su magia no se vuelva a salir de control. Déjame ayudarte, Emma.

Emma sonrió y aceptó la propuesta de Regina. Había evadido su pregunta, sí. Pero la única explicación para ello es porque tenía la respuesta, y ella la sabía. Era _sí._

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_No sabía si era por el cansancio, porque estaba aturdida o porque lo que estaba sintiendo era real, pero le parecía que había recorrido bastante. Demasiado incluso, para no haber encontrado nada. Debía haber sabido que con el Ser Oscuro no se podía jugar. Debía haberlo sabido, ¡joder! Ya en otras ocasiones la había manejado como quería, y esta no era la excepción. Maldijo interiormente a ese pequeño malvado, pero siguió su camino. Un poco más tarde encontró una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque. No acostumbraba a pasar por allí, así que no sabía quién podría vivir en ese lugar tan extraño, porque no era una aldea, ni estaba cerca de nada en realidad. Antes de que pudiese llamar a la puerta, un señor mayor, con el pelo y la barba totalmente blancos, abrió y la miró detenidamente._

_\- Regina. Te estaba esperando, pasa. Ponte cómoda. _

_A la reina le pareció muy extraño que la conociera, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar, así que aceptó la invitación del hombre y entró a su humilde hogar. No tenía muchas comodidades, más que un pequeño banco frente a la chimenea. _

_\- Antes de que me preguntes, me gustaría ofrecerte un té. Calmará los efectos de la maldición durante unas horas. Te dará más tiempo. Pero estoy segura de que encontrarás a los demás pronto. Están de camino. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Hoooooooooooola! Hoy no digo nada p****orque apenas tengo fuerzas, más que para agradecer vuestras reviews y desear que os siga gustando :)**

* * *

**Veinte**

Las lecciones de magia habían abierto la semana y se habían sucedido una tras otra, día tras día. Sin descanso. Emma quería controlar su poder y Regina era una profesora exigente.

Llevaban dos semanas. Dos semanas en las cuales la rutina era la misma todos los días. Emma había decidido no volver a casa de sus padres, por si ocurría otro accidente como el hueco en la pared, o algo peor, así que ahora dormía en su coche, pese a las peticiones de Regina. La morena le había ofrecido un lugar en su casa, y Emma había aceptado parcialmente. Pasaba ratos allí, pero no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo por miedo. Así que, cada mañana se reunían en el bosque, tomaban el café y el croissant que llevaba Regina a la sheriff y se ponían rápidamente a practicar.

Y la verdad era que Emma había progresado bastante. La alcaldesa resultaba ser una buena profesora, si bien a veces ella se sentía forzada, finalmente conseguía lo que la morena le mandaba si se lo proponía realmente.

Después hacían un descanso y a la hora del almuerzo, Regina volvía al pueblo para comprar en Granny's aquel sándwich de queso que tanto le gustaba a la salvadora. Y a media tarde, era el rato de Emma para pasar en la mansión. Dependiendo del día se quedaba más o menos tiempo, pero solía rondar las dos horas. No había visto ni a Henry ni a sus padres sino en escasos ratos, pues hasta que no estuviese segura de poder controlar su magia sin contratiempos no quería ponerlos en peligro. Con Regina era distinto. Ella le hacía frente sin problema, no tenía miedo a que la pudiese dañar, aunque no lo había hecho.

Ese día no habían vuelto a casa, a pesar de ser más de las 6 de la tarde. No. Ese día era diferente. El miedo de Emma había ido disminuyendo poco a poco, y había decidido que quería quedarse un poco más. Se encontraba frente al lago, sentada en un banco, con Regina a su lado.

\- Gracias. – susurró la rubia, apenas audible. Pero la morena lo escuchó.

\- No tienes que darme las gracias, Emma. – Últimamente las formalidades y los _Señorita Swan_ habían acabado.- Era necesario que controlases tus poderes. Estoy segura de que a partir de hoy todo irá mejor. Aunque no los controles del todo… creo que ya puedes ver a otras personas y acercarte a ellas con seguridad. Empezando por nuestro hijo. Henry te echa de menos. – aseguró Regina, mirándola. Nunca pensó que alguna vez tendría que enseñar a alguien en magia, pero allí había estado. Y lo había disfrutado.

Emma le devolvió la mirada y sonrió. Después, como si se hubieran leído la mente, abrieron los brazos para unirse en un cálido y necesitado abrazo. Necesitado por ambas. Y así estuvieron un rato. Se sentía tan bien.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_Regina descansaba tranquilamente en una especie de cama que aquel anciano le había preparado mientras se tomaba el té. Había funcionado, sus músculos se habían relajado y el dolor había disminuido. No había desaparecido, pero era un alivio no sentir que aquella maldición la oprimía por dentro cada vez más. El hombre le había ofrecido amablemente que se tumbara y se durmiera un rato, y ella estaba demasiado agotada como para no aceptar. Se mantuvieron en silencio y a los pocos minutos, ella quedó profundamente dormida. _

_Fue a las tres horas aproximadamente cuando despertó. La puerta se había abierto y podía escuchar la voz del anciano conversando con otras personas. Voces conocidas. Personas conocidas. Desde donde estaba no podía verle, pero sabía que Robin estaba ahí, junto con Tink, Graham, Snow y los demás. Y para su sorpresa, también oyó la voz del pirata. Nunca pensó que se alegraría tanto de oír la voz de Hook, pero suspiró con tranquilidad al saber que se encontraba bien. _

_\- Regina se encuentra descansando dentro. Podéis entrar y esperar a que despierte. Os ofreceré un té._

_El grupo entendió y entró silenciosamente, aunque ella ya estaba despierta. En cuanto Robin la miró, ella le dirigió una sonrisa, para hacerle saber que era consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando. _

_\- Regina… -se acercó y se sentó suavemente junto a ella, procurando molestarla lo menos posible. – Estábamos muy preocupados. Zelena te llevó con ella, y la seguridad del castillo ahora es más fuerte que nunca. – posó su mano en la mejilla de ella – No sabes lo que me alegro de que estés bien. ¿Qué te ocurrió?_

_\- Estoy bien. – repitió ella, como aclarándoselo a sí misma.- No importa qué ocurrió, ahora estoy bien y no estoy sola. – Cubrió la mano de él con la suya, sobre su mejilla. – Y seguiremos adelante. _

_Miró a su alrededor, al resto que había entrado en la cabaña, y se sorprendió de encontrar entre ellos a Charming. Así que por fin Snow le había encontrado. _

_\- Snow ha encontrado a su príncipe, ¿eh? – preguntó Regina, soltando una risita. – Parece que las cosas mejoran, ¿ves? _

_\- Apareció en el bosque por arte de magia. No sabemos cómo, pero ha sido bueno. – se acercó a la cara de la reina y depositó un beso en su frente – Te dejaré descansar un rato más. _

_Regina solo asintió y sonrió ante aquel beso, y a los pocos segundos se volvió a dormir, con la tranquilidad de no encontrarse sola, con la tranquilidad de saber que las cosas solo iban a ir a mejor. La sabía. Un sentimiento nuevo se había hecho hueco en su interior y no podía estar más feliz. Esperanza. _

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

Ya había oscurecido, pero ellas seguían allí. La cabeza de Emma descansaba sobre el hombro de Regina, y la de esta sobre la cabeza de la otra. Y había otro detalle importante, sus manos. Se encontraban entrelazadas desde hacía bastante rato, y ninguna de ellas parecía tener la más mínima intención de que eso cambiase.

\- ¿Emma?

\- ¿Sí, Regina? – no quería hablar. No quería entablar una conversación con Regina en ese momento. Quería seguir en silencio, porque sabía que la conversación que iban a tener implicaría separarse. Y era lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento.

\- Quizás deberíamos irnos. – respondió la morena suspirando, ella tampoco quería irse. – Se ha hecho bastante tarde.

\- Tienes razón, pero no quiero irme. Estoy bien aquí.

\- Lo entiendo. Yo también. Quizás quieras quedarte esta noche en casa. Henry está con sus abuelos, y sabes que no me vas a hacer daño.

_Ir a casa_. Eso significaba que Regina la estaba invitando a quedarse en su casa, ¿no? No estaba muy segura de si la alcaldesa, la dura y fría alcaldesa la estaba invitando a dormir con ella, pero lo más probable era que no. Aun así, aceptó. Quería tenerla cerca, al menos.

Para su sorpresa, Regina le prestó un pijama y le pidió que durmiera con ella. En su cuarto. En su cama. Emma no podía salir de su asombro, incluso tuvo que soportar las risitas de la morena debido a su cara de sorprendida.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Estás segura? ¿De verdad quieres que duerma contigo?

\- Sí, Emma. De verdad. Venga, vamos. Debes estar agotada.

Emma no dijo ni una palabra más, no fuera a ser que Regina cambiase de opinión y la echase. Dejó que ella se acomodara primero y luego se colocó a su lado, pero a una distancia prudencial. La verdad es que no tenía muy claro cómo comportarse. Regina rompía todos sus esquemas.

Regina solo sonrió, antes de acercarse a ella y depositar un casto beso en los labios de la rubia.

\- Buenas noches, Emma.

Y Emma, aún más sorprendida si se podía, dejó escapar una sonrisa antes de mirarla en la oscuridad, pues la morena ya había apagado la luz.

\- Buenas noches… Regina.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_Regina se había repuesto y se había unido a los demás que, preocupados, velaban a cada momento por su salud. Y lejos de sentirse incómoda con la situación, la disfrutó. Se sentía querida, después de mucho tiempo. Había decidido no contarles lo de la maldición, si tenía que salvarse se salvaría, pero si no, cumpliría con el triste destino de morir. _

_Habían ideado un plan, que implicaba separarse. _

_\- Snow, Charming…vosotros volved al castillo y recuperad el reino. Sé que podéis hacerlo, confío en vosotros. Graham, irás con ellos. – Nadie, absolutamente nadie contradecía las decisiones de la reina. Sabían que estaba diciendo lo más razonable. - ¿Hook? _

_\- Yo os acompañaré a vos, mi reina. Aquí estoy para serviros. – de nuevo fingió una reverencia y aquello hizo sonreír levemente a Regina. Definitivamente, el pirata ya no le caía tan mal. _

_El resto de roles estuvo repartido en poco tiempo, y enseguida se pusieron en marcha, no sin antes despedirse de aquel hospitalario anciano, que les había recordado que estaría allí para lo que necesitasen. Se había despedido con un "hasta pronto, estaré encantado de volveros a ver pronto" que confundió a Regina, pero no descartaba que volvieran a necesitar su ayuda. _

_Los días fueron pasando y el efecto del té ya había desaparecido por completo. La maldición volvía a crear aquel sufrimiento a Regina, volvía a oprimirla por dentro, y sabía que no duraría mucho más. A mitad de camino cayó en medio de aquel sendero de tierra, y Robin corrió en su ayuda. _

_\- Regina, Regina… mírame. ¿Qué te ocurre? _

_\- Yo… Robin. Yo… voy a morir._

_\- ¿Qué? No. Escúchame, eso no va a pasar. – la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y la abrazó. – Todavía tienes mucho que hacer aquí, no puedes dejar que Zelena gane. Regina, aquí tienes otra oportunidad. Vas a seguir viva y todo saldrá bien. _

_Regina temblaba, cada vez más débil, y Robin se sentía cada vez peor, no sabía qué hacer. Regina no podía morir, no dejaría que eso pasara. Incluso si tenía que dar su vida por la de ella. _

_\- Regina. Aguanta. Todo saldrá bien. _

_Dicho esto, la acercó más a él y dejó un beso en sus labios, que al momento inició una onda que se expandió por todo el bosque. _

_La maldición se había roto._


	22. Chapter 22

**Veintiuno**

Cuando abrió los ojos la luz llenaba toda la habitación, y a juzgar por lo iluminada que estaba, no era temprano. Pero en lo primero que se había fijado era en que Regina ya no se encontraba a su lado. Por supuesto que no lo estaba, eran las 11:30 y tenía 24 llamadas perdidas, entre David y Mary Margaret.

Aún en pijama se dirigió al piso de abajo en busca de la alcaldesa. Todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día anterior tenía que haber sido verdad, pues había despertado en su cama. Se paró en seco. Regina le había pedido que se quedara en su casa. Regina le había pedido que durmiera con ella. Regina le había dado un beso de buenas noches. Emma tenía ganas de pellizcarse, estaba segura de que todo eso lo estaba soñando o que estaba en coma. No podía ser real y sin embargo, lo era. Llegó a la cocina y ahí estaba ella.

\- ¡Emma! – sonrió la morena al verla. – Al fin te has despertado. Tienes… el desayuno listo. Se ha enfriado, pero si enseguida lo vuelvo a calentar. Y… te prepararé un chocolate con canela, siéntate por favor.

Regina parecía nerviosa, y Emma seguía sin poder creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- No… no importa, así está bien – respondió haciéndole caso y tomando asiento. – Regina, siéntate tú también, por favor. Creo que tenemos que hablar.

\- Sí. – Respondió acompañándola en la mesa. – Tienes razón.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar de idea? Es decir… sé que las clases de magia y todo eso nos han acercado, pero… - Emma se quedó en silencio un momento, que Regina aprovechó para continuar la conversación.

\- Henry. Ha sido Henry. Y antes de que te escandalices, él no sabe nada. Es posible que lo sospeche, pero no lo sabe. Él solo…me empujó a hacerlo. – sonrió recordando la conversación que había tenido con su hijo. – Me dijo que me merecía ser feliz, y que no desperdiciara la oportunidad… así que eso estoy intentando hacer. Contigo.

Emma sonrió ante la confesión de Regina, pero no pudo contener las carcajadas que vino después. Aun con la mirada desafiante y molesta de la morena sobre ella, no podía parar de reír.

\- Perdóname, pero… - hizo una pausa para reírse – es que lo estás haciendo muy mal.

\- Oh, ¿y cómo se supone que es la manera correcta?

Esta vez Emma se puso seria. O al menos, todo lo que pudo. Dejó escapar varias sonrisas y risitas en el proceso, pero finalmente pudo colocarse arrodillada frente a Regina y mirarla seriamente.

\- Regina Mills, ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi novia?

\- Emma, eres idiota. – soltó Regina, aguantándose la risa. – Estás ridícula así, levántate.

\- Bueno, ¿pero quieres o no?

\- Sí, Emma. – respondió, antes de celebrarlo con un abrazo y un beso de la rubia.

\- Deberíamos decírselo a Henry. – mencionó la salvadora en medio del abrazo.

Y a tus padres. – respondió Regina, siendo su turno de reírse.

\- No, ¡a mis padres no!

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_Con la maldición rota, las posibilidades que tenían de triunfar en su misión se multiplicaban, pues ahora contaban al cien por cien con Regina, que era la más poderosa de todos ellos. Habían parado para descansar durante dos días en un refugio que Robin Hood había conseguido, y con nuevas energías se disponían a enfrentar a Zelena._

_Regina no estaba preocupada por los Charmings, pues ya la habían vencido una vez y no tendrían problemas en recuperar el reino. Y Zelena no iría a por ellos. _

_Lo que realmente le preocupaba era cómo la vencería ella. Por muchas palabras que le hubiera dicho Rumpelstiltskin, estaba segura de que también tenía un trato con su hermana. El hecho de que Zelena fuese tan terca era el único punto a su favor. Ella estaría demasiado ocupada en sus propios objetivos como para hacer caso a las advertencias del Ser Oscuro, así que esperaba que se presentara ante ella en cualquier momento. _

_\- ¿Crees que está cerca? – preguntó Tink._

_\- Lo que creo es que ya sabe que la maldición está rota, así que no tardará en venir. Pero estaremos preparados. Recuerda que necesitamos tu ayuda, por favor. – recordó Regina. _

_\- No te preocupes, no fallaré. Puedes contar conmigo, Regina. _

_\- Debemos recordar que Zelena es muy poderosa, y ninguno de nosotros debe ponerse en peligro estando solo, ¿de acuerdo? Recordad el plan, tenemos que atraerla sin que sospeche._

_La celda donde había estado preso Rumpelstiltskin ya había sido construida, pero todavía no había planes de que fuese usada, así que aprovecharía para encerrar a Zelena allí dentro. Eso contendría su magia y les daría algo de tiempo, al menos, para decidir qué hacer con ella. _

_Se habían colocado en un lugar estratégico, los hombres de Robin estaban preparados con arcos y ballestas escondidos por los alrededores del bosque, y Regina se quedaría sola como cebo. Hook y Tink esperarían a que fuesen avisados para actuar. _

_\- No olvidéis que en plan no es matarla sino capturarla, simplemente la heriremos para poder llevarla a la celda. – finalizó Regina, recordando de nuevo lo que había que hacer. Todos asintieron, la idea era realmente buena y comprendían que no quería su muerte porque era su hermana. _

_\- Vaya, mira a quién he encontrado aquí. Lástima que has encontrado una forma de romper la maldición. El lado bueno es que tengo más opciones para hacerte sufrir. ¿Dónde está tu ejército de inútiles?_

_Tal y como habían calculado, Zelena acababa de hacer su aparición frente a Regina._

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

Henry miraba atentamente a sus dos madres desde el sofá en el que estaba sentado, mientras Emma no hacía más que pasearse de un lado a otro nerviosa y Regina se mostraba entre molesta e impaciente, aunque ella sí estaba sentada.

\- ¿Qué queréis contarme? – habló Henry, confundido.

\- Emma, siéntate por favor. – la rubia le hizo caso y Regina dirigió su mirada a su hijo para continuar. – Hay algo de lo que nos gustaría hablarte. Emma y yo hemos estado… discutiéndolo por un rato, y… queremos que seas el primero que lo sepa.

\- Tu madre y yo estamos juntas. Como pareja, ya sabes. – soltó Emma de golpe, rápidamente, sin ningún tipo de tacto.

\- ¡Emma! – la regañó Regina.

\- Lo siento. ¿Henry?

El ya no tan pequeño Henry se había quedado estupefacto, alternando su mirada entre las dos mujeres que tenía enfrente, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

\- Yo… me lo imaginaba, pero… no esperaba que me lo contaríais tan pronto. – dijo sin ninguna expresión legible en su cara. - Así que… ¿sois novias?

\- Sí, algo así… - susurró Regina. - ¿Te parece mal?

\- ¡Para nada! ¡Me parece estupendo! – respondió él, uniendo a sus dos madres en un abrazo conjunto. – Felicidades, ya era hora de que lo admitierais.

\- Chico, no pensaba que te lo tomarías tan bien. – rió Emma, entre la presión del abrazo. – Pero me alegro.

\- ¿Qué os parece una cena en Granny's para celebrarlo? – propuso – Tranquilas, nos cuidaremos de los abuelos.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_Regina se mantenía firme en su lugar, esperando a que su hermana diera el primer paso para atacar. Sin embargo, esta parecía preferir pasar el rato charlando. _

_\- Oh Regina, eres tan ingenua. ¿De verdad creías que soy tan tonta como para pensar que estás aquí sola? – con un movimiento de su mano atrajo hacia el espacio visible a Robin y a todos los hombre Valientes, para dejarlos paralizados, solo pudiendo observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. – Y con esto querías vencerme. Qué patético, hermanita._

_\- Enfréntate a mí y acabemos con esto de una vez, Zelena. Nunca lograrás tener lo que yo tuve, ni lo que tengo ahora. Nunca serás reina. _

_\- Eres una maleducada. ¿Así se trata a las hermanas mayores? Regina, tienes mucho que aprender. _

_Regina estaba cansada de escuchar los sermones y palabrerías de la pelirroja, así que se adelantó con un ataque, que esta previó y pudo esquivar a tiempo. _

_\- No te apetece hablar, ¿eh? Está bien. Entonces acabaré contigo más rápido. _

_Zelena también atacó, con la diferencia de que el golpe sí que le dio a Regina. La morena cayó al suelo, pero afortunadamente no había recibido daños graves, y pudo levantarse sin problemas para volver a atacar, esta vez con más fuerza, y hacer que Zelena volara por los aires varios metros. Aun así, esta no se rindió y volvió a atacar. Era poderosa, pero no como antes, y Regina se dio cuenta. Su hermana había gastado muchísimas energías en la maldición que le había lanzado, y se estaba debilitando. Podía sentirlo. _

_Uno de los ataques se dio a la vez, y ambas salieron disparadas en dirección contraria. A Regina le costaba respirar. Incluso algo debilitada, Zelena seguía siendo fuerte, y si no resistía terminaría acabando con ella. Entonces, solo entonces, ocurrió algo inesperado. Tink y Hook habían estado esperando ese momento, consiguieron paralizarla algunos segundos gracias al hada y el pirata hizo los honores de sacar su corazón para entregárselo a Regina. _

_Las cosas habían cambiado. _

_\- Adelante, ¡mátame! – gritó Zelena. _

_\- Oh no, ¿pero cómo le haría eso a mi hermana? – sonrió Regina. – Me lo quedaré, por un tiempo. Y ya veremos si te lo devuelvo. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Bueeeeeno, pues antes que nada quería decir que el fanfic está llegando a su desenlace, así que queda muy muy poquito para el capítulo final! Espero que disfrutéis leyendo :)**

* * *

**Veintidós**

Emma se movía de un lado para otro en el salón, nerviosa, ante la atenta mirada de Regina y Henry, quienes se miraban cómplices intentando contener las carcajadas que seguramente vendrían después.

\- No tiene gracia, he quedado con mis padres en una hora y ninguno de los dos quiere acompañarme. – los reprendió la rubia. Al fin se había decidido a contarles que ella y la alcaldesa estaban juntas.

Lo habían mantenido en secreto durante algunos meses, que habían sido tranquilos y habían ayudado a consolidar la relación entre las dos mujeres. Realmente no se habían escondido del pueblo, no. Se habían convertido en inseparables y salían a hacer múltiples actividades con Henry, pero en muchas ocasiones se tomaban el tiempo necesario para pasarlo a solas. A los ojos de Mary Margaret y David solo mantenían una relación de amistad, y todo ello gracias a Henry. Lo que los Charmings no sabían es que el niño era su cómplice, y a pesar de que por Storybrooke se había corrido la voz del romance entre La Salvadora y La Reina Malvada, nadie lo decía en voz alta, así que los príncipes no estaban ni enterados.

\- No Emma, debes aprender a ser independiente y a enfrentar este tipo de situaciones. – dijo Regina, aparentemente calmada, antes de estallar en carcajadas junto con Henry. – Lo siento. – continuó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Sí, había reído hasta llorar. – Es sólo que eres demasiado… adorable cuando estás nerviosa.

\- Oh vamos Regina, te mueres por ver la cara de mi madre cuando se entere. – respondió Emma, suspirando pesadamente, antes de sentarse en el sofá frente a ella y su hijo. – No sé cómo hacer esto. ¿Henry?

\- No mamá, lo siento. Me quedo aquí esperándote hasta que vuelvas.

\- Eso si no he muerto ya. – soltó con una risa amarga.

\- Vamos Emma, cielo, puedes hacerlo. Te has enfrentado a un dragón. Y aunque me muera de ganas de ver el sufrimiento de tu madre cuando sepa sobre nosotras, tengo que comportarme bien. No quiero darle una mala impresión a mi suegra. – dijo la alcaldesa mordiéndose el labio, intentando poner cara de inocente.

\- Esa cara es todo menos inocente, Regina. – hizo una pausa – Creo que voy a irme ya. Daré un paseo y compraré un café en Granny's a ver si me calmo.

Regina acompañó a Emma hasta la puerta de la mansión. La rubia caminaba despacio, como queriendo retrasar el momento, y Regina sonrió. Estaba tan visiblemente nerviosa que en cualquier momento podía darle algo, pero no lo haría. Sabía que Emma podía enfrentar la situación perfectamente, y ella la esperaría pacientemente hasta que volviese a contarle las reacciones de los que serían ahora sus suegros, aunque Snow fuese su hijastra… en fin, era una historia complicada.

\- Emma, eh. – la frenó agarrándola del brazo suavemente. – Tranquila. Puedes hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? Confío en ti. Solo… trata de que tu madre no se ponga histérica.

\- Que no se ponga histérica va a ser imposible, Regina. – contestó la sheriff con media sonrisa. – Trataré de estar calmada, te lo prometo. Pero yo quería que me acompañaras.

\- Eso no va a poder ser, tengo una tarde llena de cosas que hacer con Henry. Quiere que pruebe uno de esos videojuegos que le gustan.

\- ¡Oh, no! Yo no quiero perderme ese momento, Regina. Ven conmigo. – la abrazó, enterrando su cara en el cuello de esta y tratando de ablandarla. – Y luego entre Henry y yo te enseñamos a jugar.

\- No me va a convencer, Señorita Swan. De ninguna manera. – Se defendió la reina. – Usted va a ir solita, ni una palabra más. – a pesar de intentar hablarle con un tono frío que no consiguió, le correspondió el abrazo a la rubia. – Nadie va a matarte, cielo. – Le acarició el pelo y la miró, colocándole un par de mechones que tenía sueltos bien. – Te quiero, Emma.

Emma la miró con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. No era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero le encantaba escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, y si pudiera las estaría escuchando a cada momento.

\- Yo también te quiero, Regina. – respondió antes de besar sus labios, como despedida.

Ninguna de las dos contaba con que el beso se alargaría, aunque era de esperar. Lo que no era de esperar, y por supuesto tampoco contaban con ello, es que una camioneta llegase y aparcara frente a la mansión de Regina. Tampoco que esa misma camioneta fuese la de David, y mucho menos que él y Snow observaran la escena que estaban observando, cómo las dos mujeres se despedían muy cariñosamente.

\- ¡EMMA SWAN!

El grito salió desde el fondo de la garganta de Mary Margaret, y todos los presentes presentían que se podía haber oído en todo el pueblo. Su voz fue clara, con un toque de ira bastante extraño en la mujer. Pero una cosa estaba clara, Blancanieves estaba enfadada.

_**-Once Upon a Joke-**_

_Meses después…_

_Zelena había pasado a ser una preocupación secundaria, para después convertirse en nada por lo que temer. La loca hermana de Regina estaba encerrada y recibía sus visitas de vez en cuando. La reina había guardado su corazón en la cripta, junto a los muchos que seguía manteniendo allí. Es verdad, durante ese tiempo había deshecho algunas maldiciones que había lanzado, y ahora los habitantes del Bosque Encantado podían reconocer que había cambiado. _

_Gracias a la ayuda de Snow y Charming las multitudes furiosas que habían comenzado a perseguirla una vez la paz se instauró de nuevo en aquellas tierras, la habían dejado en paz. Y ella estaba tranquila. Había vivido en su castillo un tiempo, luego en el de los Charming cuando estos lograron que todo volviese a la normalidad y más tarde en el suyo otra vez. Pero nada era suficiente, le faltaba algo, y ese algo era Henry. _

_Robin la había acompañado en cada momento y la había apoyado en todo. Habían sucedido muchas cosas en esos meses, pero ninguna les había llevado al descubrimiento de la verdad, lo único que tenían eran las mismas teorías que al principio, incluso podían asegurar que estaban más perdidos. _

_Graham había muerto mientras luchaban por recuperar el reino, y Regina se sintió triste y aliviada al mismo tiempo. Triste, pues parecía que el cazador tenía el mismo destino en todos lados, morir. Y aliviada, porque no había sido ella quien lo había matado esta vez. Enterraron su cuerpo y celebraron una pequeña ceremonia en su honor. _

_Hook y Tink seguían con ellos, aunque no siempre. El hada había recuperado sus alas – Regina había ayudado y amenazado a Azul para ello, porque realmente Tink se lo merecía – y tenía trabajo que hacer, pero nunca dejó de ser el espíritu libre de siempre. Ella iba a su ritmo y ayudaba a quien quería, a quien creía que lo necesitaba. Las cosas realmente iban bien para ella. Sin embargo, el pirata parecía algo preocupado por algún asunto que no quería compartir. Regina ya lo consideraba como un amigo, una palabra que poco antes no sabía lo que significaba, y estaba preocupada por él. _

_\- ¿Hook?_

_Dígame, mi reina. – el capitán muchas veces respondía así o le hacía alguna reverencia, lo que extrañamente la hacía sonreír. _

_\- ¿Qué ocurre? El gran Capitán Hook nunca se queda atrás. _

_\- Y a la Reina Malvada, que ya no es malvada, no se le escapa una, ¿verdad?_

_\- Verdad. Así que puedes hablar o te sacaré ese lindo corazón que guardas en tu pecho. _

_\- Tengo que volver a Nunca Jamás pronto. No me queda mucho tiempo aquí, y me gustaría conocer las respuestas que estamos buscando antes de irme. _

_La Reina lo miró intentando desencriptar lo que este estaba pensando, pero se rindió pronto, pues tenía una teoría. No lo forzaría a hablar, conocía a los piratas y no eran muy parlanchines en ese sentido. Así que se limitó a asentir y a mostrar comprensión. _

_\- Pronto lo sabremos. He tenido una idea. _

_Hacía días que le venía dando vueltas a esa idea, y cada vez le parecía menos descabellada. Quería respuestas, creía saber quién tenía las respuestas, iría en busca de esa persona y ella se las daría. _

_\- ¿Robin?_

_\- ¿Qué ocurre, Regina? – Robin la tomó de la mano en cuanto lo alcanzó y Regina sonrió. _

_\- Creo que sé a dónde podemos ir en busca de respuestas. Llevo un tiempo pensándolo, y… _

_\- Dime por favor que no es nada peligroso. – la miró suplicante. – Te lo ruego, Regina. No quiero que te pongas en peligro._

_\- No es nada peligroso. ¿Recuerdas al anciano que me cuidó durante mi maldición? Él… - suspiró mirando al cielo – parecía saber mucho de todos nosotros…estoy segura de que sabe algo. _

_Robin asintió. Tenía sentido. Después de reunirse con quienes los acompañaban, acordaron que a la mañana siguiente iniciarían el trayecto hacia la cabaña, pero solo él, Regina y Hook. Ellos eran los únicos que necesitaban respuestas. _

_Después de un viaje medianamente largo, de un par de días, llegaron a la cabaña finalmente. Y de nuevo, el anciano abrió la puerta para recibirlos con una sonrisa. _

_\- Regina, sabía que volverías. Bienvenidos de nuevo, estoy encantado de veros por aquí. Pasad. _


	24. Chapter 24

**Bueno, ¡al fin ha llegado el final del fanfic! Espero que os haya gustado, y que el final os sorprenda aunque sea un poquito :)))**

* * *

**Veintitrés**

La rubia sheriff de Storybrooke estaba deseando que un abismo se abriera bajo sus pies. O quizás deseaba empezar a encoger sin parar hasta ser del tamaño de una pulga. Lo que sabía es que quería desaparecer para siempre. Su madre albergaba una mirada llena de ira, y aunque para su consuelo su padre parecía estar tomándoselo mejor, no dejaba de sentir los ojos de Mary Margaret sobre ella y sobre Regina.

\- Habíamos quedado dentro de una hora, iba a contároslo, ¿por qué habéis venido? – se quejó Emma. – Habéis estropeado la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué clase de sorpresa es esta? – rugió Snow. – No es gracioso Emma, espero que todo esto tenga una explicación lógica y que sea completamente diferente a la que estoy pensando.

Emma miró a Regina pidiendo ayuda, pero la morena seguía quieta en su lugar. Se habían separado de un salto y ahora estaban separadas por unos metros. Ni siquiera intentó acercarse a ella, la mirada amenazante de su madre no se lo permitió.

David se acercó a su mujer acariciándole el brazo suavemente para tratar de tranquilizarla, pero esta respondió apartándose bruscamente. Vaya, parecía que nada podía calmar ese huracán que se había formado.

\- Sigo esperando la explicación, Emma. – repitió Mary Margaret.

\- Bueno, es muy sencilla. Y lógica, también. – se quedó en silencio unos segundos, antes de continuar. – Regina y yo estamos juntas. Somos pareja.

El rostro de la mujer que tenían en frente se volvió completamente rojo, y Regina podía jurar que había visto humo salir de sus orejas. Estaba realmente enfadada. La alcaldesa fue a continuar la conversación, pero Snow no la dejó hablar.

\- ¿Estarás disfrutando de esta escena, verdad? Oh sí, Regina, lo estabas deseando. Todo este tiempo fingiendo que habías cambiado, pero solo estabas ocultando este plan. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – gritó. – No dejaré que le hagas daño a mi hija.

\- Déjalo ya. – intervino Emma – Regina no tiene ningún plan malvado contra mí o contra nosotros. Simplemente me quiere, yo la quiero a ella y somos una familia, junto con Henry. Somos felices.

\- ¿Pero no te das cuenta de que esta relación podría considerarse incesto? Por dios, es mi madrastra, lo que la convierte en tu abuela. En tu abuela, Emma.

\- Si me permites, yo no elegí casarme con tu padre. – comenzó Regina. – Además, el murió hace muchos años, lancé la maldición y aquí ya no somos familia. No soy tu madrastra más. Y aunque lo fuese, nada me liga a Emma de forma sanguínea, así que tu excusa del incesto no es creíble. – suspiró – Sé que hemos tenido problemas en el pasado, pero esto va en serio. – se acercó a la salvadora y agarró su mano cariñosamente, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la rubia – Quiero a Emma. No es tan difícil de comprender si incluso tu marido lo hace.

Snow se giró hacia David, había dejado de gritar pero aún mantenía su mirada furiosa sobre todos los presentes. El príncipe le devolvió la mirada tratando de calmarla, y empezó a hablar.

\- Creo que te lo estás tomando demasiado a pecho. Tú eras la primera que creía que Regina había cambiado, estabas segura. Y yo también. No entiendo por qué ahora debería ser un problema que busque la felicidad con otra persona. Ni que esa persona sea nuestra hija.

Tanto Emma como Regina le dirigieron a David una mirada de agradecimiento, pero Snow no parecía entrar en razón de ninguna manera. Después de varios gritos, sermones, reprimendas y argumentos ilógicos por parte de la princesa, Charming la convenció para irse y relajarse, para que así se lo pensara mejor.

_**-x- **_

Algunos días más tarde…

Últimamente los paseos vespertinos se habían convertido en rutina para la familia Swan Mills. Porque aunque a Snow le costase aceptarlo, ellos ya eran una familia desde hacía mucho tiempo, incluso antes de darse cuenta. Emma y Regina caminaban la una junto a la otra detrás de Henry, quien lideraba el camino. Es verdad que, lejos de los problemas que pudiesen estar presentes en la familia Charming, los días estaban siendo tranquilos por el pueblo. Nada de villanos, nadie intentando vengarse o matarse entre sí, y menos trabajo aún para la comisaría del sheriff.

La alcaldesa solía echarle en cara a Emma su pereza a la hora de hacer las cosas, y también la recriminaba por no hacer prácticamente nada en su horario laboral, pero realmente estaba agradecida, porque lo que era cierto es que Emma siempre acudía cuando ella o Henry tenían algún problema.

Regina, por su parte, estaba haciéndolo bien. Aunque en muchos momentos mantenía su carácter de alcaldesa estricta y disciplinada, siempre se terminaba derritiendo con las palabras y acciones de su hijo y su novia. Se estaba dejando querer de una forma que nunca antes había logrado, ni siquiera con Daniel. Definitivamente, era feliz, y el miedo de perder esa felicidad se desvanecía día a día, cada vez que la salvadora la hacía reír con sus comportamientos impropios o le dejaba constancia de que estaba ahí para ella.

La nieve había comenzado a cubrir Storybrooke y la reina se encontró maldiciendo a aquellas reinas heladas que habían visitado el pueblo no hacía mucho. En ocasiones creía que iba a tener pesadillas con la nieve. Sin embargo, ni a Henry ni a Emma parecía importarles mucho.

\- Mamá, ¡que va! – Henry había lanzado una bola de nieve a su madre rubia cuando esta se agachó, haciendo que la recibiera Regina en su lugar.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Has fallado! – gritó Emma riendo, a la vez que comenzaba a correr para buscar nieve y empezar una guerra contra su hijo y contra la alcaldesa también, que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras intentaba esquivar las bolas que le lanzaban.

\- Esto no tiene gracia, hace frío y quiero ir a casa.

\- Venga mamá, inténtalo. Te vas a divertir.

\- Vamos Regina, no seas aburrida. Diviértete con nosotros. – animó Emma mirándola, formando un puchero con sus labios. - ¡A ver si me alcanzas! – lanzó una bola hacia ella que le dio de lleno.

Regina sonrió. Si querían guerra, la tendrían.

_**-x-**_

_La reina lo sabía, y el anciano sabía que lo sabía. Ella, Robin y el pirata compartían un té preparado por el misterioso hombre mientras no dejaban de hacerse preguntas para sí mismos mentalmente, sin atreverse a decir la primera palabra. _

_Sé por qué estáis aquí, pero me gustaría saberlo de vosotros mismos. – dijo. _

_\- Queremos respuestas, y creemos saber que usted las tiene. – comenzó Regina. – Hemos viajado en el tiempo, pero misteriosamente hemos aparecido aquí, después de volver, con los recuerdos de nuestros dos "yo"… algo confusos. En especial, yo viajé en el tiempo dos veces. Es decir, mi yo de ahora y el de después… - frenó al ver la cara de confusión del anciano. _

_\- He entendido, Regina. Y es extraño lo que ha sucedido, no te lo niego. ¿Queréis saber el porqué de todo? _

_Los tres asintieron y se sentaron cómodamente, dirigiendo su mirada al hombre mientras se preparaba para contar la historia. _

_\- Zelena no lanzó un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo. No realmente. Creó una brecha hacia un universo paralelo en el que el tiempo coincidía con vuestro pasado. El motivo por el que se han mezclado vuestros recuerdos no lo tengo muy claro, pero es posible que el hechizo no fuera lanzado correctamente. _

_\- ¿Un universo paralelo? – preguntó Robin confundido. _

_\- Sí – continuó el anciano. – Puede ser difícil de comprender, pero es así. Es más, pueden existir muchos más, solo que no los conocemos o no podemos contactar con ellos. En otro universo quizás puedas ser un rey, quizás sigas siendo un bandido, o quizás no corras la misma suerte que en este mundo. Zelena estableció contacto entre este mundo y el vuestro, y ahora estáis en los dos. _

_\- Es decir… - dijo Regina, pensando en voz alta – ¿que aún existe Regina Mills en Storybrooke? _

_\- En efecto. Sigues estando allí, igual que todos. Incluida Zelena. – le dirigió una mirada a Hook – Incluida Emma. Te habrás preguntado por qué no está aquí. Bien, el motivo es porque en esta realidad aún no ha nacido. _

_El pirata asintió. Tenía sentido. Era extraño, pero con la magia nunca se sabía qué podía pasar. Siguió escuchando la historia del hombre hasta que les aclaró hasta la más mínima duda que tenían. _

_\- En Storybrooke… ¿he encontrado mi final feliz? – se atrevió a preguntar Regina. – Me gustaría saber cómo está Henry…_

_\- Oh, por supuesto que lo has encontrado. No debería hacer esto, pero…¿quieres verlo? _

_La reina asintió y el hombre la hizo acercarse al caldero que tenía al fuego. Revolvió un poco el agua de su interior, que poco a poco fue formando una imagen. _

_**-x-**_

Ahora que Regina se había unido a la pelea de bolas de nieve, no había quien los parase. Bolas más grandes y más pequeñas volaban de un lado a otro, alcanzando caras, brazos, piernas, … sin piedad. Lo que hay que reconocer, es que las de la alcaldesa eran las peores de todas. Si iba a jugar, iba a jugar bien, aunque la señorita Swan y su hijo se quejasen.

\- ¡Vengo en son de paz! – gritó la rubia antes de salir corriendo hacia Regina, con la mala suerte de tropezar y arrastrarla con ella hasta el suelo.

Contrario a lo que Emma pensó, Regina soltó una carcajada y enseguida la contagió con su risa. Emma siempre pensó que era maravilloso oírla reírse, y aprovechó el momento para besarla.

\- ¡Mamá!¡Mamá!¡Parad!¡Puaj! – gritó Henry, haciendo a las dos mujeres reírse aún más.

_**-x-**_

_Lo había visto todo y no podía creerse que ella, Regina Mills, y Emma Swan fueran pareja. Sencillamente, era increíble, y se preguntó cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto. _

_\- Pero… __¿cómo? – dijo balbuceando, apenas pudo hablar. _

_El anciano hizo que los otros dos hombres se retiraran para poder hablar a solas con Regina. Después de que estos lo hicieran, la hizo volver a sentarse y respirar tranquilamente. _

_\- Escucha. Sea en el mundo que sea, con el destino no se puede jugar, y Emma siempre será una parte importante en tu vida. No en todas las realidades será tu pareja. Puede ser tu hermana, tu hija, tu amiga,… no puedo asegurarte el qué exactamente. Y también sé que suena raro, pero eres una mujer inteligente y lo vas a entender. Al destino le gusta jugar, Regina, y Emma siempre estará presente estés donde estés. _

_Regina asintió. Así que estaba ligada a ella quisiera o no quisiera. Realmente, la sorprendió que esa realidad no la molestara. Emma siempre había sido importante en su vida, para bien o para mal. Y fuese como fuese, lo aceptaría. _

_\- Y… ¿Henry? ¿Estará aquí también? _

_El anciano sonrió ante la pregunta de la reina. _

_\- Oh, dulce Regina. Por supuesto que estará. Sólo que esta vez de manera diferente. – y con un sutil gesto, apenas perceptible, señaló su vientre. – Felicidades. _

_Regina llevó sus manos hacia donde el hombre señaló y aunque no se notaba, lo sintió. Por primera vez, el vacío que llevaba sintiendo desde que volvió al Bosque se llenó y supo que era Henry. _

_\- Pero, ¿cómo? Yo no…_

_\- Hay cosas que simplemente no tienen explicación. _

_Y con una sonrisa, Regina se despidió de aquel hombre, para emprender su camino al castillo. Henry estaría con ella. Solo harían falta meses y… estaría allí. _

_Pero saber de Henry no es el único regalo que se llevó de aquella cabaña. Tres frascos de poción del olvido, para no recordar sus vidas en Storybrooke. Quizás así fuera más fácil, quizás fuera menos doloroso. Porque no era mentira que aunque llevara a Henry en su vientre esta vez, no echase de menos al otro. Siempre estaría en sus pensamientos._

_\- Antes de marchar al castillo quiero que os bebáis esto. – les entregó los frascos. – Es para borrar nuestros recuerdos de Storybrooke. Así nuestras mentes no estarán divididas en dos. _

_\- Yo no voy a beberme esto, Regina. – indicó Hook. – Olvidaría a Emma. _

_Regina no puso ninguna objeción, sin embargo de dirigió a Robin. _

_\- Debemos hacerlo, Robin. Si no, siempre tendremos Storybrooke en nuestras mentes, y puede resultar algo doloroso. Aquí podemos empezar de nuevo. – lo miró y le sonrió – Tranquilo. No nos olvidaremos de nosotros mismos. Esta poción actúa de manera extraña. Sólo borra unos recuerdos determinados. Tú también deberías beberla Hook. _

_Hook negó, pero Robin había entendido a Regina y asintió, así que ambos abrieron sus botes a la vez y bebieron. Los recuerdos de Storybrooke desaparecieron rápidamente, como si nunca hubieran existido. Como si de repente, no faltara nada. _

_\- Yo… - dijo el pirata abriendo conversación después de varios minutos. – Nos reuniremos dentro de dos noches en el muelle para despedirme. Tengo que reunir a mis hombres. Vuelvo al mar. – sonrió arqueando una ceja, a lo que Regina respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza. _

_La reina y el ladrón emprendieron camino rumbo al castillo, un poco más felices, más tranquilos, más ligeros. A mitad del viaje Regina no se contuvo y confesó a Robin lo de su embarazo, lo que provocó que este la tomara en brazos y le diera vueltas en el aire, feliz. Le daría un hermano a Roland, y serían completamente felices. _

_**-x-**_

_El castillo de los Charming se veía al fondo desde hacía varias horas. El viaje de vuelta al reino había sido bastante más corto que el de ida, en gran medida porque sentían que por una vez no tenían que temer de nadie, ni ir en busca de algo. Simplemente tenían ganas de llegar y compartir su gran noticia. Sí, podían considerar a los Charming como sus amigos, y ahora que Snow esperaba también un bebé, su hijo tendría compañía. _

_Desafortunadamente, a medida que se acercaban a su destino, peor aspecto tenía. Las nubes habían empezado a cubrir el cielo y parecía que las lluvias iban a atacar el precioso paisaje que se había mostrado durante todo el camino. Pero había algo más. _

_Un escalofrío recorrió a la reina en cuanto las puertas se abrieron ante ellos. Vacío. Generalmente había una multitud de personas paseando por allí, entre guardias, sirvientes y visitantes. Ahora, nada. Estaba oscuro, no había nadie. Y ni rastro de Snow o Charming. Se dirigieron a sus aposentos, quizás querrían estar tranquilos y habían decidido dejar descansar a todo aquel que trabajara allí. Pero no había más que silencio, un intimidante y tétrico silencio que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la hizo tener miedo. _

_\- ¿Escuchas eso? – dijo de pronto, parándose en seco._

_\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Robin. – No escucho nada. _

_\- El llanto de un bebé. _

_Provenía de la habitación de la pequeña que Snow tendría de un momento a otro. Parecía que ya había dado a luz, así que quizá estarían allí descansando con la pequeña. _

_No. _

_Entraron a la estancia y no dieron crédito a lo que estaban viendo. No estaban preparados para eso, de ninguna manera. No podía ser real. Aquello parecía una broma cruel del destino. Tanto las paredes como el suelo estaban llenos de sangre, cuerpos de caballeros muertos unos encima de otros, de otros trabajadores del castillo, y… _

_Regina buscó con la mirada los cuerpos de Snow y Charming, hasta que lamentablemente los encontró. Yacían muertos, uno al lado del otro, al fondo, un bebé en medio de ambos. _

_\- Vaya, parece que esta pequeñina iba a quedarse huérfana de todas formas. _

_Esa voz, esa risa…_

_Rumpelstiltskin._

_**-x-**_

Granny's era el lugar indicado para celebrar cualquier fiesta o anunciar cualquier noticia importante, y en otras ocasiones se había demostrado. Tanto se podía emplear para celebrar el nacimiento de un bebé que para anunciar una boda, como estaba pasando en ese momento.

Sí. Emma y Regina se iban a casar.

Todos y cada uno de los habitantes se habían acercado personalmente para felicitarlas, algunos con más miedo que otros, pero habían ido. La alcaldesa seguía imponiendo respeto, pero ya no era aquella mujer despiadada y malvada de otros tiempos. Ahora era solo Regina, y la querían como tal.

Bueno, no era cierto que todos se habían acercado. Mary Margaret llevaba todo el día en la barra revolviendo su té y mirando de reojo cómo los demás se divertían. Emma había intentado acercarse a ella, pero por su seguridad y su humor, David no la había dejado.

Estaban celebrando su primer brindis como prometidas cuando un estruendo sonó por toda la ciudad, seguido del motor de un coche.

\- Que nadie se mueva de aquí. Iremos a ver qué ocurre. – dijo Emma, que salió de la cafetería seguida de Regina.

_**-x-**_

_\- ¡Rumpelstiltskin! – lo acusó Regina. – Sabía que tenías que ver con algo de esto. ¿Qué has hecho? _

_\- Lo que yo quería. Esta pequeña criatura estaba destinada a crecer sin padres, y como no cumpliste y no arrebataste el castillo a Snow, lo he hecho yo. _

_\- Te equivocas. No conseguirás lo que quieres, no esta vez. _

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, querida? _

_\- Ella no será huérfana. _

_\- Oh, entonces debo asumir que ejercerás el papel de madre… qué lástima Regina, tenía grandes planes para ti. _

_\- Lamento que no vayan a ser posibles. – alzó una mano y empezó a formar una bola de fuego, dirigiéndose a él, pero Rumpel siempre había sido hábil, así que la esquivó sin problema._

_\- Hoy no tendré este enfrentamiento contigo, querida. Pero nos veremos. – dijo, para después desaparecer en una nube de humo roja. _

_\- Entonces, ¿nos quedaremos con esta niña? – preguntó Robin, sacando a la reina de su sueño, quien había cogido a la bebé en brazos y acallaba sus llantos. _

_\- Sí. No podemos dejarla sola. _

_\- Estoy de acuerdo – dijo sonriendo. - ¿Has pensado ya algún nombre?_

_\- Emma. Se llamará Emma. – respondió también con una sonrisa, antes de dirigirse a la pequeña. - ¿Has oído, Emma? No serás huérfana nunca más. _

_**-x-**_

_Se habían reunido con el capitán en el muelle, tal y como habían quedado, pero fue Regina la única que se acercó a él. _

_\- Así que… esa es Emma, ¿no? – preguntó el pirata, señalando al bebé que tenía Robin en brazos, a lo lejos. _

_\- Sí. Mataron a Snow y a Charming… _

_\- No te tomaste la poción, ¿verdad?_

_Regina negó con la cabeza. _

_\- Al igual que tú, Killian. – era la primera vez que lo llamaba así. - ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hacerlo? _

_\- He vivido más de 200 años, mi reina. Puedo soportar 28 más. Necesito recordar a Emma para no volver a ser el villano que era. Aunque quizás, yo sea el pirata con el que se escape cuando sea mayor. – rió. _

_\- Tal vez. Pero tendrás que trabajar duro para ganarte su corazón. Soy yo quien la criará. – respondió Regina con una sonrisa también, pero amarga. – Que tengas suerte en Nunca Jamás. _

_\- Hasta dentro de 28 años, señora alcaldesa. A no ser que quiera acompañarme a este viaje también. _

_\- No, gracias. No soportaría estar embarazada durante tanto tiempo._

_El pirata y ella compartieron una mirada cómplice, entendiendo que él la estaba felicitando, sabiendo de antemano que ese bebé ya tenía un nombre y era Henry. Y a pesar de todo, Regina era feliz. Tenía amor, y una familia._

_**-x-**_

Un coche bastante particular había aparcado en medio de la calle principal del pueblo, y al llegar frente al mismo, se encontraron con nada menos que el Sr. Gold, observando la escena.

\- Oh, Emma y Regina. Felicidades por vuestro compromiso.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Gold? – cuestionó Regina. – Espero que esto no tenga que ver contigo.

\- Por una vez, juro que no tengo que ver, alcaldesa. – dijo levantando ambas manos, como seña de inocencia. – Pero creo que tendremos que enfrentarnos a una nueva amenaza.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Emma fingiendo incredulidad. - ¿De quién se trata esta vez?

\- Después de haberme hecho ver maratones de películas Disney, deberías saberlo, salvadora. Piensa. – la picó Regina.

\- ¿Cruella de Vil?

\- Sí. – respondieron Regina y Rumpelstiltskin al mismo tiempo.

Emma se quedó en silencio, mirando el coche. Estaba vacío, pero su dueña no debía estar muy lejos. Aún le sorprendía cuántos personajes nuevos podría encontrarse en su vida. Nunca se acostumbraría.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a enfrentarnos a esto, Regina?

\- Como siempre lo hemos hecho.

No tuvo que decirle nada más, Emma ya lo sabía. Todo lo que hizo fue buscar la mano de Regina para, una vez más, entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Enseguida sintió la tranquilidad recorrer su cuerpo. Mientras se mantuviesen unidas, podrían lograr todo lo que se propusiesen.

\- Juntas.

**Y Regina, quien solo quería encontrar un final feliz para ella, al final encontró dos. O quizá más.**

_**Fin.**_


End file.
